La declaración de amor
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Kagome no debes venir con nosotros,piensa en los pequeños' Sesshomaru visitando a Inuyasha? 'Inuyasha mira, hay alguien tirado en el suelo' Se acercaron a ver que era CAP 11 UP! entren y léanlo! Inuyasha y Kagome... finc totalmente original de Mónica
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde la muerte de Kikyo y de que la perla quedase completada. Inuyasha está muy deprimido y no tiene ganas de nada, no se molesta si Shippo le insulta, ni siquiera se contentó cuando completamos la esfera.

Estoy muy triste porque no sé que hacer para animarle. Aunque yo sea la reencarnación de Kikyo, no soy como ella, soy diferente. Le dije a Inuyasha que pasara unos días en mi casa, creo que eso le animará un poco.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- lo llamé

- …- silencio, no contesta. Tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos

- ¡Inuyasha! Contesta por favor.

- …- sigue sin haber cambios. Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas

- Inuyasha… sien…- entonces reaccionó

- ¡¡No! No la digas… ¿que me decías?- me pregunta

- Que si querías venir unos días a mi casa, estás muy desanimado.

- Bueno… de acuerdo… pero solo unos días.

Ya estamos en casa, le he preguntado a mi abuelo si tenía un kimono como el de Kikyo, haber si así se le sube la moral. Entré en mi habitación, Inuyasha estaba dormido… que lindo se veía… parecía que no hubiese dormido bien en estos días. De repente se despertó, y al verme me abrazó.

- Kagome… por favor… no… no me dejes… solo… por favor… nunca

- Inu…yasha…

- Kagome… gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí… nunca lo olvidaré… Quiero agradecértelo… con una sorpresa… quisiera que vinieses conmigo a un sitio.

- ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

- Tranquila pequeña… pronto lo sabrás… no seas impaciente, ¿vale?

- "¿A qué habrá venido lo de pequeña?" Está bien, lo que tú digas

La tarde llegó e Inuyasha me estaba esperando en el parque. Parecía un poco nervioso y asustado.

- Hola Inuyasha… ya estoy aquí, ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

- Verás… Kagome… esto…

- ¿Pero que te pasa? Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas, ¿no estarás enfermo?- me alarmé

- Deja que me tome mi tiempo Kagome.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

- Para… decirte… que…

- ¿Para decirme que?

- Que… me…

- ¡Eh! Kagome, Inuyasha ¿Qué hacen ahí?

- Mamá, es que Inuyasha me tiene que decir algo pero no se decide.

- "¡La madre que la trajo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre interrumpirnos ahora que estaba a punto de decírselo?"

- Inuyasha, vamos a cenar, después hablamos en mi habitación, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, está bien…

Fin del capítulo 1

N.A: bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 1 de "La declaración de amor"

Espero que os haya gustado en nombre de mi amiga Mónica. Por favor, decidme si os gusta para que yo se lo pueda decir a ella.

Bueno, hasta el segundo capítulo de "La declaración de amor" Matta-ne.

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 2

En la habitación…

- Bueno… ¿De qué me querías hablar, Inuyasha?

- Esto… verás… Kagome… yo…- se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

- Si… ya sé lo que me vas a decir…

- ¿Ah sí?- levantó la cabeza y la miró con cara de confusión

- Sé que fuiste tú el que me rompió mi bici nueva, pero no te preocupes… no pasa nada

- ¿La bici? ¡¡OSTRAS!! ¿Cómo te has enterado?... ¡¡Que no me refiero a eso!- dijo enfadado.

- ¿Entonces?- ahora era ella la que estaba confundida

- Otra cosa… más importante… que la bici…- y volvió a bajar la cabeza

- Mi bici es lo más importante- dijo ella

- Yo pensé… que lo más importante… era yo… y no esa estúpida bici o como se llame- dijo dolido el hanyon

- Lo siento Inuyasha… no era mi intención…

- No pasa nada…

- Venga, ¿quieres que nos bañemos ahora? Aprovecharemos que estamos los dos solos- dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa

- ¿Bañarnos los dos?- dijo sonrojado y con la cara más sorprendida que antes

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! Primero uno y después otro. Debes dejar de hablar tanto con Miroku- dijo suponiendo lo que estaba pensando

- "Pues a mí me agradaba la idea"

Kagome se fue al baño a bañarse y de pronto empezó a llover fuertemente, un aire violento asolaba la zona y rayos y relámpagos cayendo. Kagome estaba en la ducha cuando de repente escucha un trueno y cae un rayo

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

Inuyasha oyó el grito y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

- ¡Kagome ¿Qué pasa?!- dijo entrando y quedando embelesado con la vista que tenía

- ¡¡¡LARGO, PERVERTIDO, SAL AHORA MISMO DEL BAÑO!!!

- Pe… pero Kagome- dijo sonrojado a más no poder

- ¡¡FUERA!!- gritó histérica

Inuyasha salió corriendo del baño y se fue al cuarto de Kagome a esperarla.

- "No puede ser… me ha visto como mi madre me trajo al mundo y ahora… ¿Qué hago?... Aunque al fin y al cabo la culpa es mía por haber gritado de esa manera… Le pediré perdón…"

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome…

- Lo siento…- dijeron los dos a la vez

De pronto cae otro trueno.

- ¡¡AAHH!!

- Glups (es una onomatopeya, no se si ese será el sonido)

Del susto que se llevó, Kagome se abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha, provocando que este se sonrojara

- Perdona… es que me asustan mucho los truenos- dijo apenada

- No te preocupes… yo estaré aquí siempre para protegerte.

- Muchas gracias- sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha volvió a sonrojarse.

Sigue lloviendo fuertemente.

- Bueno… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

- Tranquila… ya habrá tiempo para decírtelo…

Se iba a retirar a la habitación de Souta cuando Kagome le abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- dijo girando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Inu… yasha…- dijo sin soltarle

- ¿Qué?

Kagome levantó la vista.

- Quédate a dormir esta noche en mi cuarto… por favor…

- Pero… ¿Qué dices?- dijo sorprendido

- Es que… tengo mucho miedo- dijo aterrada

- Bueno… si es lo que tú quieres…

- Gracias- volviendo a sonreir

Ella se puso el pijama en el baño, y después se fue al cuarto para irse a dormir.

- ¿Puedes creer que Sango ya ha tenido un hijo? Y con el depravado de Miroku…

- A mí también me gustaría tener hijos…- dijo en voz baja para que Kagome no lo oyera pero…

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡No! Nada…

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué haces Kagome?

- Me relaja… estar… abrazada… a ti…- y así se quedó dormida

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, cerró sus ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo dormir plácidamente. Soñando que algún día de estos le dirá a su Kagome que la ama… que la ama demasiado y que no puede pasar ni un día sin ella. Ya no se imaginaba la vida… sin su Kagome…

Fin del capítulo 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "La declaración de amor"

Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo. En nombre de mi amiga Mónica quiero agradecer a Lorena su apoyo, ya que ha sido la primera en dejar un review en este finc.

Como ya he dicho arriba, lo que le queráis decir a Mónica, dejadlo en review o me mandáis un correo a mí, y yo se lo haré llegar a ella.

Ya puestos:

Mónica, este capítulo ha sido muy chulo, espero con ganas el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos en el Instituto,

Sayonara. Kisa-Chan-sohma

Ya aprovecho y le dejo mi review aquí mismo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "La declaración de amor". Matta-ne.

kisa-Chan-sohma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 3

Llegó la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por la ventana viendo, a la que sería pronto, una pareja, quizás la más feliz del mundo.

De repente sonó el despertador provocando que Inuyasha se despertara y de un puñetazo rompió el despertador.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo una aún adormecida Kagome

- Nada… nada… es solo que este cacharro estúpido ha empezado a sonar de repente- dijo él excusándose

- ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?! Por tu culpa llegaré tarde al instituto.- dijo Kagome muy alarmada.

- ¿Al instituto? ¿Dónde haces esos molestos test?

- Si… ahora sal de mi habitación

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el hanyon confuso

- Hombre, si te parece me cambio delante de ti

- Pues a mí no me importaría, me daría igual- pensó en voz alta, pero entonces…

- ¡¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!! ¡¡SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE!!- Inuyasha quedó estampado profundamente en el suelo. (Un poco más y llega al primer piso, xd)

- ¡Pero ahora que he dicho!- dijo el hanyon enfadado mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Eres un pervertido!

- Lo siento… de verdad… pérdoname- "definitivamente tengo que dejar de juntarme tanto con el monje ese depravado, se me está pegando su carácter"

- ¡Sal, AHORA!

Inuyasha salió corriendo de la habitación, bastante asustado. Kagome se cambió todo lo rápido que pudo y se puso el uniforme que la caracteriza. Bajó a la cocina, desayunó como las balas y salió de la casa pitando. Al pasar por el Árbol Sagrado, se topó con Inuyasha, que estaba recostado en su rama favorita. Él la vio y la llamó.

- Kagome… si quieres te llevo…

- ¿Me harías ese favor?

- Por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Veo que el haberte traído a mi época te ha relajado… me gusta verte así de contento y animado… este si es mi Inuyasha…

- Pues… ni siquiera me había fijado que me lo estaba pasando también…- dijo aumentando el rubor en sus mejillas

- Bueno… que… ¿nos vamos?

- Si… vale…

Kagome montó en la espalda de Inuyasha y se dirigieron al instituto. De camino se encontraron a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, que se quedaron un poco extrañadas con la nueva forma que tenía Kagome de ir al instituto. Faltaba poco para que empezara la primera clase, que era la de E.F (Educación Física, gimnasia vamos, xd)

- Inuyasha, gracias por traerme, ahora vete a casa… o si quieres… me puedes esperar en la azotea del edificio y comemos los dos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Cómo los dos?- preguntó extrañado

- Si hombre… que para algo se ha molestado mi madre en hacer dos raciones de comida, ¿o te crees que es todo para mí?- dijo en tono de burla

- ¿Hay comida para mí también?- dijo ilusionado- pues entonces me quedo y regresamos los dos a casa.

- Bueno… que me tengo que ir a cambiar para la clase.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió adentro del edificio.

Esa fue su forma de despedirse. Parece que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a darle un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha. Cosa claro, que a él le agradaba bastante. Vamos que si le agradaba, solo que esperaba que el próximo fuese en otra parte.

- ¡Ey! Chicas esperadme- dijo Kagome alcanzando a sus amigas

- ¡Ah! Hola Kagome. Oye… ¿Quién era el que te había traído al insti?

- ¡Ah! Es Inuyasha… ¿no os acordáis de él?- preguntó inocentemente Kagome

- Si, aquel el del festival… y el que conocimos en tu casa…

- Si… ya me acuerdo… el chico del kimono rojo ¿verdad?

- Si… ese…- "Jope, menuda memoria tienen para lo que les interesa"

- Y… ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Eh! Ah… se… se… ha marchado a casa ya… je, je- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

- ¡¡¡AAHH!!!- exclamaron las tres a la vez

- Y… ¿podemos ir a verle? Es que nos cayó muy bien

- Veréis… es que ahora… se debe de estar montando en el tren… ya que solo estaba aquí de paso… y tiene que irse por unos asuntos…- dijo Kagome para salir del aprieto.

- ¿Y que asuntos son?

- Vosotras 4, ya estáis dando 15 vueltas extras a la pista por estar vagueando y charlando todo el rato- dijo el profesor visiblemente enfadado

- Pero profe…- dijeron las 4 al unísono

- Ni peros ni manzanas… a correr o os sumo el doble de lo que os he mandado (joe, que estirao el tío, xd)

- No… no… si ya corremos…

A la hora del recreo, Kagome se fue a la azotea para reunirse con Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, de detrás de ella, una persona se acerca sigilosamente y la abraza fuertemente.

- Bú- dijo la persona en el oído de Kagome

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- se sobresaltó

Se dio la vuelta y pude ver que la persona era Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces?

- Perdona… no quería asustarte…- dijo apenado el hanyon y bajó la cabeza

- Un poco más y me da un patatús… mira- dijo Kagome cogiendo la mano de Inuyasha y poniéndola en su pecho.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza ante este gesto y pudo sentir que el corazón de Kagome latía fuertemente.

- ¿Qué… que haces?- dijo él bastante ruborizado

- ¿No estás oyendo? Mi corazón va a 100 por hora…- Inuyasha asintió levemente- Bueno… ¿comemos ya?- dijo retirando la mano de Inuyasha de su pecho.

- Si, si… que tengo un hambre…- y de repente se escucha un ruido, que eran las tripas de Inuyasha.

- Jaja… parece que tienes una jauría de lobos hambrientos- dijo Kagome riéndose

- No menciones a los lobos… que me recuerdan al descerebrado de Koga.

- Pues si te digo una cosa… puede que no te la creas… pero yo nunca he pensado en Koga como tú crees que lo hago…

Eso para Inuyasha era como si Kami estuviera haciendo caer un milagro sobre él.

- ¿Y… y como es… eso?- dijo todo asombrado

- Pues porque tú me preocupas más y tengo que seguir con mi misión…

- ¿Cuál misión?- dijo más contento que Shippo con sus caramelos.

- Pues la de animarte… y que siempre tengas una sonrisa en tus labios… para mí…- "como esa que me enamoró de ti la primera vez que la vi"

- Kagome…

Puesto que estaban sentados, Inuyasha cogió a Kagome y la acercó a él jalándola del brazo, quedando ella acurrucada en el pecho de él

Fin del capítulo 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de "La declaración de amor"

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. A mí desde luego que si me ha gustado. Mi amiga Mónica les quieres agradecer el apoyo que le estáis dando. Os esta muy agradecida, ya que es la primera vez que escribe.

GOMEN NASAI!! Por las tardanza de publicar este capítulo, pero es que he estado muy liada con el instituto y la escuela de música y no pude.

Vuelvo a repetir lo que digo arriba. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario acerca de este finc, hacédmelo saber para yo hacérselo llegar a Mónica.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "La declaración de amor" Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 4

De regreso a casa, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían parado en una tienda para comprar un regalo a Sota, ya que pronto sería su cumpleaños.

Entraron en una tienda de deportes y le compraron un balón de reglamento. Ya iban a salir cuando Kagome se quedó mirando un conjunto de falda y camiseta color verde agua y blanco para jugar al tenis.

- Te lo regalo- dijo Inuyasha al ver que Kagome miraba detenidamente esa extraña vestimenta.

- ¿Pero que dices? No hace falta- le dijo ella toda sonrojada porque Inuyasha la estuviera observando.

- Pero yo te lo quiero regalar, pues quiero hacerte feliz- dijo intentado convencerla el hanyon.

- Bueno… pero tendré que enseñarte todo sobre el dinero y como utilizarlo para pagar.

Kagome llamó a uno de los empleados y le dijo que se iban a llevar ese conjunto. El joven le dio la talla que le ella le dijo y junto con Inuyasha que llevaba el balón se dirigieron al mostrador para poder pagar lo adquirido.

- Son… 750 yenes… por favor…- dijo el dependiente del establecimiento extrañado de ver a un chico de pelo plateado, ojos dorados como la miel, extra forma de vestir y una gorra roja y azul en su cabeza. (tapándole sus lindas orejitas)

- Tome- dijo el medio demonio dándole un billete de 1000 yenes.

- Aquí tiene el cambio joven… gracias- dijo el dependiente.

Salieron de la tienda con rumbo al templo Higurashi, cuando de repente se vieron en un callejón sin salida.

- Oye hermosa… se buena chica y dame todo el dinero que lleves encima.- dijo un ladrón que estaba en el callejón, apuntando con una pistola a Kagome.

- ¡AH!- "me hace daño… tengo miedo… Inuyasha… ayúdame por favor"

- ¡SUÉLTALA!- dijo un enfurecido Inuyasha.

El tipo se dio la vuelta y le plantó un puñetazo en el abdomen (en la barriga vamos, xd) a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡INUYASHA!!- dijo alarmada Kagome, al ver a Inuyasha tendido en el suelo.

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte al ladrón (y tanto que fuerte, habrá que preguntarle a él como le sentó, si es que puede, xd), dejando libre a Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha! Muchas gracias por salvarme…

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila… ya ha pasado el peligro…- y la abraza tiernamente.

- Me asusté mucho cuando caíste al suelo… ¿Cómo estás?- dijo ella preocupada.

- ¿Tú como me ves?- le dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Podría haberte hecho mucho daño… y yo no estoy para bromas- y se echó a llorar en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer para que Kagome dejase de llorar. Movió su mano suavemente y le levantó el rostro, para quedar los dos mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

- Ya está… tranquila… por favor deja de llorar… no me gusta verte llorar… y menos por mi culpa…- le dijo enjuagándole un poco sus ojos llorosos- vámonos ya… que tienen que estar todos preocupados…

- Si…- asintió ella

Inuyasha terminó de limpiarle las lágrimas a Kagome, la agarró de la cintura como si fueran una parejita de enamorados y se dirigieron al templo.

Fin del capítulo 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 4 de "La declaración de amor"

Hola!! Ahora mismo la que habla soy yo, kisa. Aprovecho para decirle a Mónica que este capi está muy chulo. Espero con ansias el siguiente.

Ahora para todos los lectores, aquí les dejo unas palabras de mi amiga Mónica.

SOY MÓNICA:

Os quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, de verdad. Perdonad si tardo en escribir y kisa en ponerlo (kisa: os aclaro, Mónica me pasa los capis en folios, yo los paso al ordenador y luego los pongo en fanfiction) porque estamos muy liadas con los exámenes.

El capi 4 es corto, por ese motivo solo quería aclarar eso y mil gracias de verdad. La verdad es que me falta talento, ya que es el primer finc que hago. Bueno, me despido y espero que os siga gustando.

Sayonara

Ahora vuelvo a hablar yo, kisa.

Otra vez con lo mismo Mónica. Te he dicho mil veces que si tienes talento. Sigue escribiendo así, que está fenomenal la historia.

Bueno, ya es hora de despedirse.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de "La declaración de amor" Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 5

Era una mañana espléndida, y hoy era un día muy importante para el integrante más pequeño de la familia Higurashi; era el cumpleaños de Sota.

Le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Su madre se había encargado de llamar a todos sus amigos sin que el se enterase. Pero había un imprevisto de última hora…

- ¡Oh no!- gritó la madre de Kagome

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?- dijo asustada Kagome

- Me he olvidado de comprar las velas

- Ahora salgo a comprarlas… no te preocupes.

Kagome subió a la habitación de Sota, donde se encontraba Inuyasha sentado en el suelo, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Ella le preguntó a Inuyasha si quería acompañarla a comprar las velas. Por supuesto que este aceptó y se marcharon hacia la tienda.

- Kagome, ¿Cuántos años cumple Sota?

- Pues… cumple 10, así que tendremos que comprar 10 velas- dijo mirando las a ver si encontraba las dichosas velas.

- Mira… son estas- dijo Inuyasha señalando a la parte de debajo de la estantería

- Si… son esas…- dijo cogiendo las que necesitaban- vámonos- ella pagó al dependiente y se fueron.

- Oye Kagome… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo el hanyon señalando a un puestecillo de la calle.

- Es una ruleta de la suerte, por así decirlo. Si te sale la bola roja tienes un premio, si sale la bola blanca, te toca un paquete de pañuelos.

- Quiero probar, por favor Kagome- dijo con carita de ilusionado

- Está bien… ah… el primer premio es un viaje a los balnearios para 2 personas- leyó Kagome en el panfleto

- ¡Aguas termales! Le daré con toda mi fuerza.- se ilusionó más

Kagome pagó la tirada e Inuyasha se había remangado la manga de su haori para darle vuelas a la ruleta.

- Venga, dale vueltas con la manivela

- "Jeje, ese viaje será mío y así podré declararme a Kagome" ¡¡Allá voy!!

- Pero no tan fuerte

Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha rompió la ruleta pero antes ya había salido la bola.

- ¿Nos han tocado los pañuelos no?... Bueno, ya lo intentarás otro día

- Kagome, es roja

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella sin entender nada

- Que la bola es roja, ¡me ha tocado el viaje!- dijo ilusionado y alzó a Kagome dando vueltas como loco

- Para, para, que nos está viendo todo el mundo- dijo avergonzada

- Por fin, por fin podremos ir a unos balnearios los dos solos

- ¿Los dos? ¿Me vas a llevar contigo?

- Pues claro… ¿A quien sino?

- ¿Y cuando es el viaje?- preguntó Kagome al dependiente del puesto

- El fin de semana que viene- dijo el dependiente

- ¿Y en donde es?

- En la pensión Hinata

Ya de vuelta a casa con las velas y el viaje inesperado, Inuyasha y Kagome se pasaron todo el camino hablando.

- Que bien… nos vamos a los balnearios un fin de semana los dos solos… ¡muchas gracias Inu!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Tampoco es para que te pongas así… "hombre, pensandolo mejor, podré hacer con ella eso… y después aquello… y luego lo otro…" Aahh…

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco colorado

- No… nada…- y le cogió la mano a Kagome.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron a la casa. Estaba muy bien adornada con globos, confetis, la mesa con mucha comida y refrescos. Kagome entró en la cocina y colocó las velas en la tarta.

- Mamá, a Inuyasha le ha tocado un viaje a unos balnearios por un fin de semana y me ha dicho que vaya con él

- ¿De verás? ¡Que bien! ¿y como ha sido?

- Pues… regresando a casa vimos un puesto de sorteos y… a Inuyasha le dio la picá de probar… Tuvo mucha suerte…

- Me alegro mucho hija… que lo disfrutes mucho ¿OK?

- Si… "como no disfrutarlo si estoy con mi amado hanyon"

- Chicos estaos preparados para que cuando llegué Sota, le demos una sorpresa, ¿entendido?

- Si… nos prepararemos con los confetis- dijo Kagome- toma Inuyasha, cuando abra la puerta haces esto con el confeti ¿vale?- le explicó como se usaban los confetis

- Vale, cuando abra la puerta le tiro esto.

- Correcto, ese es mi Inu, captándolo todo a la primera

- Menos cachondeo guapa- y le dio un pequeño (pero que pequeñísimo, una caricia diría yo) golpe en la cabeza

Al rato se escucha el pestillo de la puerta y entra Sota… todos preparados… ¡lanzaron los confetis!

- ¡¡¡¡ FELICIDADES SOTA!!!!- gritaron todos

- ¡¡ QUE GUAY!! ¡Me habéis hecho una fiesta sorpresa!- dijo un emocionado Sota- ¡Muchas gracias!

- Vamos Sota, que tienes que soplar las velas y abrir los regalos.

- ¡¡SI!!

Sota sopló las velas de un tirón y empezó a abrir los regalos. Su madre le regaló una mochila nueva y algo de ropa, el abuelo le había regalado un remedio para curar enfermedades (típico de él, aunque mejor se lo da a Kagome, con todas las enfermedades que, según el, "padece"), y Kagome e Inuyasha el balón

- ¡Eh! Hermano Inu-no, ¿vienes a jugar con mi pelota nueva?

- Vale, vamos fuera

- Mamá te ayudo a recoger la mesa- dijo Kagome

- Gracias hija- agradeció la madre

Al rato se fueron todos a dormir menos Inuyasha, que estaba sentado en una rama del árbol sagrado. Entonces llega Kagome.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo algo adormilada

- Nada… oye… ¿Por qué no subes?

- Vale

Inuyasha bajó del árbol para coger a Kagome y se sentaron los dos en la rama favorita de Inuyasha. Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome.

- Ha estado bien la fiesta ¿no?- preguntó Kagome

- Si… ¿te fijaste en la cara que puso cuando nos vio?

- Jeje… si… el pobre no se lo esperaba

- Sabes… estoy impaciente por que nos vayamos al balneario- manifestó su alegría Inuyasha

- Yo también, tenía ganas de pasar unos días a solas contigo- y miró a Inuyasha a los ojos. Sin que se dieran cuenta sus caras se fueron acercando cada vez más… estaban a escasos milímetros… hasta que… sus labios se rozaron formando un tierno y cálido beso, con la luna llena como único testigo

Fin del capítulo 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 5 de "La declaración de amor"

Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y ensayar mis canciones en el piano, ya que pronto vendrá la audición y… las notas…

Resumiendo… muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leer este finc. Mónica os manda las gracias y saludos a todos. Bueno me despido y siento el retraso.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 de "La declaración de amor" Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 6

Ya faltaba un día para que se fueran al balneario. Kagome estaba preparando las maletas pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no tenía ropa de la época, solo su traje de pelo de Inezumi (rata ígnea)

- Inuyasha, ¿vamos esta tarde a los grandes almacenes para comprarte ropa nueva?- preguntó ella- Es que solo tienes tu traje rojo, ya se que es sagrado para ti porque se lo dio tu padre a tu madre para ti y que te protege… pero me gustaría verte con otro tipo de ropa.

- ¿A los grandes almacenes…? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo un poco desconcertado

- Es un lugar grande donde se pueden comprar todo tipo de cosas. Seguro que te gustará y también venden la comida ninja que te gusta tanto. (vamos, el ramen, los fideos instantáneos)

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Allí ahí papas fritas? ¡Que bien!

- "Solo le importa la comida, ¡ay! es un caso perdido"

De repente Sota entró en la habitación de Kagome y se fijó que ya lo tenían casi todo preparado para el viaje.

- Jo, que suerte. Hermana, ¿puedo ir yo también con vosotros?- dijo con cara de pena.

- No, no puedes, porque son solo dos billetes y contigo serían tres, ¿o es que acaso no sabes sumar…?- dijo su hermana en tono burlón

- Eres mala hermana. Hermano Inu-no, ¿vamos a jugar con la pelota, que no quiero estar más con la desagradecida de mi hermana- dijo indignado el benjamín de los Higurashi.

- Pe… pero…- dijo Inuyasha a punto de caerse al suelo porque Sota le tiraba de la manga de su haori.

- Ve con él… a ver si así se le pasa el enfado

- Está bien… avísame cuando nos vayamos a ir, ¿vale?- y le guiñó un ojo a Kagome

- Va… vale- dijo sonrojada y a la vez desconcertada por la actitud de Inuyasha.

Al cabo de un rato la madre de Kagome los llamó para almorzar. Entraron en la cocina y se encontraron con un mini-banquete de despedida para Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Valla mamá… te a quedado todo muy bien- dijo boquiabierta.

- "Joe que pinta tiene esa ternera. Seguro que tiene que estar deliciosa" ¿Empezamos ya?- dijo Inuyasha que se le estaba cayendo la baba al ver toda esa comida.

Ya habían terminado de comer y Kagome le iba a decir a Inuyasha que era hora de ir de compras.

- Todo estaba muy bueno mamá.- agradeció a su madre por la comida- Inuyasha ¿nos vamos ya?

- Si… vámonos…

- Hermanita… ¿puedo ir, porfa?- dijo Sota intentado convencer a su hermana

- No- dijo rotundamente

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritó el pequeño (no tanto) castaño

- Porque si te llevase, nadie te sacaría de la sección de juguetes y perderíamos mucho tiempo intentando sacarte de allí.

- Sota… Kagome tiene razón… anda, después iremos a la heladería- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

- ¡Feh!- dijo Sota cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado (parece que la presencia de Inuyasha, a quien trata como su hermano mayor, quizás pronto lo será, le estaba afectando)

- Voy a por mi bolso, Inuyasha sube que te doy tu gorra.

Subieron las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba la habitación de Kagome. Ella entró, cogió su bolso y empezó a meter: el monedero, las llaves, el móvil… Le indicó a Inuyasha que se acercara y le dio la gorra.

- Toma, póntela

- ¿Por qué no me la pones tú… pequeña?- dijo en tono pícaro

- ¿Ya empezamos? Que sepas que eres un vago- le sacó la lengua haciéndole burla, pero no le quedó más remedio que ponérsela ella.

Se acercó más a Inuyasha para ponérsela, pero cuando se la puso en la cabeza, Inuyasha no pudo contener el tener tan cerca el rostro de Kagome… y la abrazó fuertemente, tomándola a ella por sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa fue a mayor cuando notó como Inuyasha posaba sus labios sobre los suyos de una forma muy tierna. Se dejó llevar por el momento, y de cierta forma se estaba acostumbrando a los besos de Inuyasha… tiernos, dulces… pero a su vez, apasionados e intensos… Fueron parando lentamente, puesto que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente. Notaron sus respiraciones un poco agitadas.

- Bu… bueno… ¿nos… nos va…vamos…?- dijo una ruborizada y cortada Kagome

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza y le cogió la mano a Kagome para dirigirse al centro comercial. Durante el camino, el silencio estuvo presente todo el tiempo.

Habían llegado a su destino y se dirigieron a la sección de moda para hombres. Kagome estuvo mirando para ver cual le quedaría mejor.

- Toma, pruébate estos pantalones y estas camisas- le entregó la ropa a Inuyasha y lo metió en el probador.

- Kagome, ¿me puedes ayudar?- dijo un poco avergonzado pues no entendía muy bien como se tenía que poner las ropas de la época de Kagome.

- "¿Pero por que siempre pasa lo mismo? Aunque pensándolo bien, todavía no está adaptado a esta época" Ven que te lo digo.

Kagome le "enseñó" como cambiarse la ropa. Al principio se enredó un poco, pero consiguió ponerse el dichoso pantalón.

Kagome le abrochó el botón y le dijo que se subiera la cremallera, porque no iría a hacerlo ella, siendo "esa zona" un pelín delicada

- ¿Así está bien Kagome?

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Inuyasha que llevaba el pantalón bien abrochado y la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver su torso desnudo.

- "Nunca me había fijado, pero Inuyasha está muy bueno…" Te queda muy bien… mira, los botones de la camisa se abrochan así…- le abrochó el primero- ¿ves?- le dijo Kagome para que lo entendiera.

- Si- dijo el ojidorado atendiendo a las explicaciones que le daba la chica.

- Bueno… mira, te pruebas estos dos y esas camisetas… eso será suficiente por hoy…- dijo animada Kagome.

El hanyon de pelo plateado hizo lo que se le mandó. Fueron a pagar las vestimentas, entregaron el dinero y se fueron camino hacia el templo Higurashi, claro está, dados de la mano.

Cuando entraron en la casa ya se les había hecho de noche. La madre de Kagome, Sota y su abuelo estaban viendo la televisión.

- Ya hemos llegado- dijeron al unísono

- Bienvenidos- dijo la madre

- Mamá, ¿me ayudas con la maleta?- pregunta la quinceañera a su madre

- Está…- pero no terminó de decir la frase

- Ya le ayudo yo, no se preocupe señora- dijo Inuyasha

Se dirigieron a la habitación y sacaron toda la ropa. Kagome estuvo doblándola y la puso encima de la cama.

- Inuyasha, ¿puedes abrir la maleta?- le indicó Kagome al hanyon

- Ya voy- y la abrió sin la más mínima dificultad, cosa que sorprendió a la chica

- Creía que ibas a poder- dijo asombrada

- Ya ves… es que tengo una maestra ejemplar- dijo sonriente

A Kagome se le subió la sangre a las mejillas y noto como le ardían al oir las palabras del chico. Luego terminó de meter las cosas que faltaban en la maleta.

- Bueno… ya está lista… me voy a dormir, que estoy cansada y mañana hay que madrugar- dijo bostezando

- Si… tienes razón, yo también me voy a dormir, que hoy ha sido un día muy largo- se despidió de la pelinegra dándole un beso en la frente- que descanses pequeña

- Buenas… noches…- dijo con una sonrisa

Inuyasha se marchó de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de Sota para descansar.

- "Hoy han pasado cosas muy raras. Primero el beso de Inuyasha, por la tarde, después de que regresamos a casa cogidos de la mano, y por último, la generosidad que ha tenido al ayudarme con la maleta. La verdad cuando me besó, me puse muy nerviosa, era una sensación extraña… y ya me pasó también cuando el cumpleaños de Sota… ¿Será que al fin, Inuyasha está correspondiendo a mis sentimientos? Ojalá fuese verdad…"- y cayó rendida en el mundo de los sueños

Estaba amaneciendo y Kagome escuchó el despertado, lo paró y se levantó. Fue directamente a la ducha. Cuando salió se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Una vez vestida y arreglada, fue a despertar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Despierta que nos tenemos que ir! Venga… pedazo de vago… ¡DESPIERTA!- al no tener contestación de su parte…- bueno…lo despertaré con su forma favorita…: Inuyasha… ¡¡SIÉNTATE!!- dijo en un grito muy fuerte para que se enterara (aunque creo que se enterarían hasta en Kyoto)

- ¡¡¡PLASH!!!- se escuchó un porrazo muy fuerte.

Y aquí estaba nuestro querido Inuyasha, con su cabeza enterrada en el tatami.

- ¡Ay! Kagome, ¿Por qué me despiertas de esta forma tan bruta?- dijo adolorido el pobre

- Lo siento, pero al ver que no despertabas… lo he tenido que hacer- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada- venga dúchate y vístete rápido. Te espero abajo para desayunar.

- De… acuerdo…- dijo con un bostezo

Al rato bajó a la cocina. Se comió una tostada con mantequilla y un vaso de leche. Salieron de la cocina y cogieron las maletas para llevarlas al taxi que estaba en puerta esperándolos.

- Bueno… llegó la hora- dijo Kagome despidiéndose de la familia

- Que os lo paséis muy bien y tened cuidado ¿vale?- dijo su madre dándole un beso a su hija y un abrazo a Inuyasha

- Vámonos Kagome, que esa cosa con ruedas está ahí abajo- dijo señalando al coche

- Si… bueno, nos vamos- y se dirigieron al coche

Metieron las maletas en el taxi y se montaron para que los llevaran al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron, bajaron las maletas y entraron por la puerta. Inuyasha estaba asombrado y no daba crédito a lo que sus hermosos ojos veían.

- Dame la mano y no te separes de mí, que por aquí es muy fácil perderse- le advirtió Kagome

Los dos se dirigieron al sitio donde se facturaban los equipajes. Por los altavoces, indicaron el destino de nuestros protagonistas y se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque de su avión. Inuyasha, un poco nervioso, apretó más la mano a Kagome.

- No te pongas nervioso… que no pasa nada…- le dijo dulcemente- como sigas así me vas a cortar la circulación de la mano- dijo Kagome viendo el nerviosismo del chico.

- Perdona, es que… no estoy acostumbrado a estos sitios… puedo luchar contra un sin fin de demonios, pero esto me supera- dijo todavía nervioso.

- Es normal… pero yo estoy contigo- lo intentó animar.

Ya montados en el avión, la azafata indicó que se pusieran los cinturones y como era de esperar, Kagome antes de ponerse el suyo, se lo puso a Inuyasha.

- Tranquilo, el viaje será corto. Cuando te des cuenta, ya habremos llegado- dijo Kagome sonriéndole

- Si…- la sonrisa cálida de Kagome era lo único que le tranquilizaba.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a la pensión Hinata y el taxi les llevó directamente.

- Buenos días… soy Kagome Higurashi… tengo reservada una habitación para dos, por favor- le indicó la chica dándole los boletos

- Si, una habitación doble a nombre de la señorita Higurashi… correcto, es la habitación 25- dijo la recepcionista- ¡Keitaro! Lleva las maletas a la habitación 25, ¡Ahora!

Keitaro era el administrador, pero lo trataban como a un pobre perro dándole órdenes de todo tipo.

- Bueno… aquí es… la habitación 25… Que tengan una buena estancia aquí- dijo el chico y se marchó

- ¡Por fin! Llegamos, ya era hora- dijo Kagome estirazando los brazos.

- Si… estoy muerto, ya era hora de llegar- concluyó el chico

Acomodaron la ropa y Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha si quería darse un baño en las aguas termales para relajarse del estresado viaje.

- ¡Que buena está el agua!- dijo Kagome cuando se había metido- Inuyasha, ¿Cómo está el agua en tu parte?

- Está muy bien, pero Kagome… si estamos los dos solos… ¿por qué no nos bañamos los dos juntos?- dijo Inuyasha

- ¿Pero que dices? Eres un CERDO, jamás me bañaría con un PERVERTIDO como tú, que lo sepas…- dijo enfadada

- Se supone que hemos venido a divertirnos los dos juntos- dijo insistiendo

- ¿Y no te estás divirtiendo? Porque yo me lo estoy pasando la mar de bien

- Pero yo… quiero bañarme contigo…- Inuyasha se quedó helado al escuchar lo que él mismo acababa de decir.

- Inuyasha…-Kagome con una venita en la cabeza- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SIÉNTATE!!!!!!- Tan fuerte lo dijo que se enteró toda la pensión y la asistente salió a comprobar lo que pasaba, mientras Inuyasha estaba en el fondo de la piscina.

A la hora de la cena, Kagome estaba tan avergonzada que comió en la habitación en vez de en el comedor.

- Por tu culpa he hecho el ridículo- dijo enfadada

- …

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver que no contestaba

- …- no obtuvo respuesta tampoco esta vez

- ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!- la pobre estaba al borde de un ataque

- Ssse… pue… de ¡hips! ssabber ¡hips! loo que ttte passa… ¡hips!

- ¡Por Kami! Inuyasha estás borracho

Inuyasha no estaba en sus cabales porque se había bebido una botella de saque enterita de un tirón. Se dirigió a la cama como pudo y le dijo a Kagome que se acercara

- Kagome… hermossa ¡hips! ven pa ká ¡hips! te voy aa deci una cossa ¡hips! "Por Kami, estoy como una cuba"

Kagome se acercó lentamente, estaba asustada por el comportamiento del hanyon. Se quedó un poco antes de llegar al borde de la cama y dijo:

- ¡¡SIÉNTATE!!

- Joe, quee tía má besstia ¡hips! niña, que no me digas… ma sientattee, quee no vess que me haces… mucho daño

- Inuyasha, pero que haces- La había tirado a la cama y estaba a punto de besarla

- Kagome… essttass weníssima ¡hips!

- Para Inuyasha… no sigas… Inuyasha por tu madre… ¡PARA!

- ¡HIPS!

Fin del capítulo 6

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 6 de "La declaración de amor"

Primero de nada… ¡¡¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI!!!!! Y segundo… ¡¡No me maten ni a mí ni a Mónica por dejarles con la intriga!!

Pues si, al final hemos vuelto. No le echéis la culpa a Mónica, puesto que ha sido mía. Con todos los exámenes, las audiciones de piano, los torneos y las clases, casi no tenía tiempo de pasar los capis al ordenador. Y para colmo hace poco se me escacharró y tuve que llevarlo a reparar. Bueno… muchos besos de parte de Mónica.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 de "La declaración de amor" Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 7

- Por favor Inuyasha… para…- se le escapaba una risa nerviosa- no, no… ahí no… que me haces cosquillas… jejeje…- ahora no paraba de reirse.

Inuyasha le estaba empezando a lamer el cuello, hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de Kagome… y ya no tenía hipo, los efectos del alcohol estaban pasando… ¡¡Lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia!!

- Inuyasha… te lo pido por favor… ¡PARA!- pidió suplicante Kagome

- Sshh… calla…- le susurró Inuyasha y capturó sus labios.

Ella intentaba decir algo, pero las maripositas que tenía en el estómago por aquel repentino beso, la hicieron recapacitarlo mejor y se dejó llevar.

Aquel beso era el mejor que hasta ahora había tenido (contando el de la película 2), era dulce, cariñoso, lleno de sentimientos pero a la vez intenso.

Inuyasha introducía su lengua en la boca de la chica para hacerla excitar todo lo que pudiera y ella le seguía correspondiendo.

Tumbó a Kagome boca arriba en la cama para así empezar a quitarle la yukata. Kagome abrazaba a Inuyasha y empezó a acariciarle la espalada sin apartar sus labios de los del hanyon. De vez en cuando se separaban para coger aire pero después seguían jugando a un baile que solo ellos conocían. Los pulmones necesitan oxígeno…

Inuyasha terminó de quitarle la yukata… Kagome estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Eso lo hizo sonrojar porque era la primera vez que la veía en esas circunstancias… bueno, más bien la segunda.

Dejó sus labios y comenzó a lamerle el cuello otra vez y llevo su mano hasta uno de sus pechos para masajearlo y sacarle suspiros de placer a Kagome. Ambos se sentían en el paraíso. Descendió de su cuello hasta el pecho de la chica, lo lamió, succionó y pellizcó un poco… consiguiendo un grito de placer que lo volvió loco.

Ahora Kagome estaba encima de Inuyasha y también le quitó su yukata con mucha facilidad. Se inclinó para acariciar su musculoso pecho con las manos y luego lo beso con cariño.

Inuyasha se movió y quedó otra vez encima de ella ya los dos completamente desnudos.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, pero esta vez lleno de pasión y deseo, los dos abrazados sobre la cama… Inuyasha sentía como los pechos de Kagome se aplastaban contra el suyo y ella sentía como el miembro erecto de él hacía contacto con su piel.

Se separaron de aquel fogoso beso. Inuyasha miró profundamente a Kagome… como pidiéndole permiso, se inclinó y se fue introduciendo en ella lentamente. Kagome sintió dolor cuando algo dentro de ella se desgarró y se mordió el labio inferior, pero Inuyasha la besó para darle confianza. Placer… pasión… deseo… era lo que sentían…

Al principio Inuyasha marcó un ritmo lento, porque Kagome debía acostumbrarse a su intromisión… en eso le hizo caso al pervertido del monje (para algo tenía que servir)

Kagome ya se estaba cansando de aquel movimiento tan lento, así que tomó las riendas y fue acelerando más el ritmo…

Era tan rápido el ritmo impuesto que no pudieron evitar dar un grito de locura, si eso era, se estaban volviendo locos… locos de amor el uno por el otro…

Cuando sintieron llegar el éxtasis, se escucharon sus nombres en un grito por toda la habitación. Bajaron el ritmo e Inuyasha la volvió a besar, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban.

- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo un poco cansada Kagome…- dijo un sudoroso Inuyasha

- Estoy muerta… no me siento las piernas…

- No me extraña- le sonrió Inuyasha- Te movías tan rápido que no me lo esperaba… me has sorprendido… esa no era la chica inocente que yo conocía…

- Mi cuerpo me pedía más acción… no me pude contener…- dijo apenada

- Yo solo quería que no sufrieras… solo eso…- la atrajo más hacia él

- Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño…- lo tranquilizó susurrándole estás palabras

- Oye…- llamó su atención- quiero que vengas mañana a la playa conmigo… para pasear los dos solos…

- Me… encantaría…- le contestó bostezando y sucumbió al cansancio, durmiéndose en el pecho de su amante.

- Duerme preciosa…- le susurró sonriendo- hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… haciendo esta noche tan especial… y entregándome tu exquisito cuerpo… y haciéndote mía…- y también se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Kagome y sintió que estaba sola en la cama.

- Inu… yasha…- dijo bostezando- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta? No puedo abrirla yo solo…

- Si ya voy…

Al abrir la puerta si que se llevó una sorpresa. Inuyasha con una bandeja con el desayuno para los dos.

- ¿Y dijiste anoche que yo te sorprendí? Pues ahora soy yo la sorprendida… ¿Quién es este caballero que me trae el desayuno?

- Jeje… todo es poco para ti…

Pasaron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama. Inuyasha le pasó a Kagome una tostada con un vaso de leche.

- Abre la boca- le pidió Kagome. Pero al acercarse a él, ella se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

- ¡Ay! ¿parece que todavía no me conoces?- y le dio un trozo de tostada a Inuyasha

- Ahora, abre tu la boca- Kagome obedeció a su petición y otra vez pasó lo mismo, la besó pero con más intensidad.

- ¿Ya quieres empezar de buena mañana?- preguntó de forma pícara

- No… mejor para la noche…- le susurró al oído

Acabaron de desayunar. Al llegar la tarde fueron a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Inuyasha no le quitaba en ojo se encima a Kagome, aquella tarde estaba más radiante que nunca. Se sentaron en la arena para ver la puesta de sol.

- Kagome…

- Si, dime…

- Kagome… hace tiempo que me di cuenta…

- ¿De qué?

- De que no puedo vivir sin ti…. Mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estás conmigo…

- Inuyasha…

- Por eso… Kagome… ¿quieres ser… mi… mi… novia? (aleluya, por fin lo dijo!! Aunque después de lo de anoche… ella es su hembra y técnicamente están casados, xd)

- ¡No!- dijo de pronto Kagome

- O.O

- Mi sombrero se ha ido volando… (jajajaja)

- Kagome, ¿me has escuchado?

- Si…

- Y… ¿Qué me contestas?

- Pues… - se fue acercando más a él- ya estabas tardando en pedírmelo- y le besó

Inuyasha no daba crédito a las palabras de Kagome, ¡¡le había dicho que sí!! Ahora mismo estaba en el cielo… Reaccionó para corresponder ese beso y la abrazó.

- Te amo… mi vida…

- Yo también…- Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron, y no pasó inadvertido para Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo con Kagome entre sus brazos

- Mucho…- empezó a decir ella

- ¡Eh!

- Mucho hemos tenido que pasar los dos juntos… muchas batallas, muchas alegrías y tristezas, momentos duros y felices… yo me sentí morir de tristeza cuando te vi tan triste por la muerte de Kikyo… en ese momento me sentía un estorbo para ti… y sin embargo me quedé contigo, para apoyarte, para animarte… y hoy… es el día más feliz de mi vida… Por fin correspondes mis sentimientos… Anoche me hiciste tu mujer… te correspondí y ahora te corresponderé mostrándote mis verdaderos sentimientos… si… si… Inuyasha… si quiero ser tu novia… quiero permanecer a tu lado el resto de mi vida…

- Kagome…- delicadamente, le limpió las lágrimas.

Sus ojos brillaban más que ningún otro día, y los suyos, al igual que los de la chica, se veían más hermosos que nunca. La agarró y la abrazó más fuerte, como queriendo decir que ella era suya y le pertenecía… y nada ni nadie la podría apartar de él…

- Gracias…- y la besó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 8

Regresaron ya de su viaje tan especial que tuvieron Inuyasha y Kagome. En su casa, la madre de Kagome les dio un gran recibimiento. Kagome les trajo unos regalos del viaje para su madre, Sota, el abuelo, los del Sengoku y para sus amigas.

-Kagome, que alegría verte, estas muy bien, ¿cómo te lo has pasado?

-Ha sido el mejor viaje que he hecho en mi vida, mamá

Su madre se había dado cuenta de que su hija e Inuyasha estaban agarrados de la mano y se atrevió a preguntarle a su hija…

-Tesoro, ¿ya sois definitivamente una pareja formal?

-Bu…bueno- algo rojos los dos

-Mamá ya te contare todo mañana es muy tarde y estamos cansados

-De acuerdo cielo, por cierto, Inuyasha, ahora dormirás en la habitación de mi hija ¿no?

-Mamá… ¿pero que dices?

-Pero hija, las parejas normalmente duermen juntos sin están en el mismo techo

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y mi hermana en el viaje?- preguntó un curioso Sota

-Sota, a la cama, que ya es muy tarde- se apresuró a decir su madre

-Bueno nos vamos ya, buenas noches a todos

-Buenas noches- dijo Inuyasha

-Que descansen

Salieron hacia la habitación de Kagome, Inuyasha cargaba con las maletas que en ese momento le pesaban demasiado por el cansancio.

-Hay que ver este niño, que curioso es, no se que iba a hacer cuando preguntó eso, menos mal que mi madre lo cortó

-Si, tienes razón, por que algunas cosas no se le pueden contar…- dijo con una sonrisa picara lo que hizo que se ruborizara Kagome

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar al baño, espérame ¿vale?- pero antes de que saliera, Inuyasha le abrazó por detrás

-Ya no hace falta que te cambies fuera, ¿no crees?, princesa- dijo en un susurro a Kagome

-Pe…pero, es que, me…me da un poco de…

-¿De que?, princesa

-Vergüenza- termino de decir

-Pero como te puede dar vergüenza después de haberlo hecho…

-…-

-Si me doy la vuelta, no hace falta que te vayas fuera

-Está bien, pero date la vuelta y no se te ocurra mirar ¿eh?

-Vale, vale, vale, no miraré…

Kagome se estuvo cambiando la ropa y se puso un pijama con, curiosamente, dibujitos de perros. Eso a Inuyasha no le hizo ni gota de gracia porque pensaba que se estaba burlando de él.

-Inu…

-¿Qué?

-No te pensaras dormir con tu kimono, ¿verdad?

-Y ¿Qué tiene de malo?- empezando a enfurecerse

-Hombre, ya que te compre ropa nueva, por lo menos podrías ponértela cuando estuvieras en esta época

-Vale, pero cuando nos vayamos no pienso ponérmela, que es muy frágil

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas…mi amor

-"Mi amor, ha sonado eso tan bien de la boca de Kagome, ahora que lo pienso, desde que me declaré no he estado haciendo otra cosa que complaciéndole todos sus caprichitos"

-¿Nos acostamos ya?

-Si, vale, estoy muerto de sueño- pero antes de que Kagome se metiera en la cama, Inuyasha la agarró, he hizo que se diera la vuelta

-¿Qué…haces…?

-Shhh…calla, no me desconcentre- y en ese momento la besó, fue un beso inesperado y lleno de pasión. Pararon cuando se quedaron sin aire y volvieron otra vez al ataque

-No decías que estabas muerto de sueño

-Si…pero para algunas cosas no…

-No pensaras en…no por favor aquí no, que está mi familia

-¿Y qué?

¿Qué se oye todo, por ejemplo?

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valgan y ahora vamos a dormir

-¡Feh!

Llegó la mañana y los rayos del sol despertaron a Kagome, estaba abrazada a Inuyasha y observaba la cara de "niño bueno" que tenia. Nunca antes había visto esa cara por que siempre estaba enfurruñado. Se levantó con cuidado para cambiarse e irse al instituto. Ya se había cambiado y bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar.

-Buenos días, mamá- dijo bostezando

-Buenos días tesoro, ¿cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, ha descansado mucho

-¿Inuyasha todavía duerme?

-Si, el pobre estaba muy cansado y creo que no se despertará hasta la tarde

-Je, pobre, pero es normal, él o está acostumbrado a estos jaleos

-Pues si sigue queriendo ser mi novio tendrá que aguantarse, así de claro, como yo lo estoy en su época

-Tienes razón. Bueno ¿cómo fue vuestro viaje?

-El más hermoso de todos mamá, me fui siendo una niña que no sabia nada de la vida y me vengo siendo una mujer echa y derecha

-Me alegro por ti, tesoro, ¿me contaras como se te declaró?, porque tiene que ser extraño viniendo de él

-Fue de lo mas normal (viniendo de el), eligió el atardecer de la playa como único testigo – dijo con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

-Se nota k ya no hay mas problemas con vosotros y que lo habéis arreglado todo

-Si, Kikyo seguirá siempre en le corazón de Inuyasha, eso lo tengo muy presente, pero me di cuenta que en realidad sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando ya empezó a tratarme como una amiga mas, que podía confiar en mi, contarme sus penas, sus alegrías, su pasado que fue terrible…estoy muy contenta por que ya no hay mas abismos en su corazón.

-De eso también me e dado cuenta yo, la forma en que te miraba, su forma de hablarte. Tú fuiste la que lo sacó de esos abismos del pasado que el tenia y te recompensará con todo su amor y todo su cariño

-Mamá…-empezó a llorar- he sufrido mucho por el…no sabes cuanto…

No se había dado cuenta que una persona con unas lindas orejitas había escuchado toda la conversación.

La madre de Kagome se dio cuenta de que el estaba allí parado escuchando.

-Kagome…-empezó a decir un emocionado Inuyasha- quiero que sepas que ya no vas a tener que sufrir más por mi, yo nunca mas te abandonaré, por que te quiero más que a mi propia vida y daría todo lo que fuera por verte feliz. Tu fuiste siempre el motivo por el que he estado luchando y que todo saliera como esta saliendo.

-Inuyasha…

-Siempre…siempre has sido mi consejera, la que me ha escuchado y la que será la madre de mis hijos… (Lo ve, si es que tanto tiempo con miroku influye mucho)

Kagome al escucha esas palabras que sonaron muy sinceras de la boca de Inuyasha corrió hacia el y le abrazó tiernamente para después separarse y besar a su querido medio-demonio.

-Te quiero- dijo en un susurro

-Y yo también…ya nadie nos podrá separar nunca

A la madre de Kagome se la saltaron las lágrimas al ver aquella escena, la de su hija e Inuyasha juntos como nunca antes habían estado. Miró al reloj y pegó un pequeño grito alarmando a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- se alarmó Kagome

-Hija, llegarás tarde al instituto como no salgas ya

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo- se ofreció Inuyasha

-No hace falta, tú quédate aquí descansando, que tienes que estar agotado

-Te llevo en un momento y me regreso ¿vale?

-Esta bien, pero te regresas, ¿entendido?

-Entendido…su majestad…-se burló Inuyasha

Kagome montó en la espalda de Inuyasha y se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

-¿Quieres que venga a recogerte?, no quiero que pase lo de aquella vez- dijo recordando lo que pasó con los ladrones

-Pero seria mucha molestia, además me he venido muchas veces y no me ha pasado nada- dijo intentando convencerlo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Kagome estuvo charlando con sus amigas, de lo del viaje que le tocó a Inuyasha y todo lo que había pasado con el

-Entonces, ¿ya se te a declarado oficialmente?- preguntó una de sus amigas.

-Pues, si, le ha costado lo suyo decidirse porque todavía tiene el recuerdo de su ex-novia.

-¿Qué pasó para que se decidiera?

-Pues, en realidad, su ex-novia murió y el se puso muy triste, también éramos "amigas" por así decirlo.

-¿Murió?, pobre, pues si que debió de pasarlo mal y encima con lo guapo que es…

-No te pases, que ahora me tiene a mí, y ya a superado lo de su ex-novia, me lo estuvo diciendo- le defendió Kagome

-Si…ya…seguro que te está utilizando como segundo plato- dijo Eri

-El nunca me utilizaría, ¿te enteras? Y pareces que estas un poco celosilla de que esté con el, y me da la impresión de que te está empezando a gustar- dijo algo molesta Kagome.

-Pues, por mi te lo puedes quedar para ti solita, no necesito a un novio delincuente e infiel.

-¡Ya basta! No te consiento que hables así de el.

-Parad ya las dos- dijeron Yuka y Ayumi

-Por mi ya está todo dicho- dijo Kagome saliendo de la clase

En el pasillo, se chocó con Hoyo por accidente y salieron los dos a la azotea de edificio

-¿Te pasa algo, Higurashi? Te veo muy triste

-No me pasa nada, Hoyo, solo es que desde que tengo novio las cosas no van muy bien con mis amigas- confesó la chica

-¿Tienes novio?,…no la sabia…-dijo asombrado Hoyo

-Lo siento, no lo sabias…

-No te preocupes, si quieres me lo puedes contar, lo que a pasado con tus amigas…

-Pues…parece que a Eri le gusta mi chico porque sólo me dice que yo soy el segundo plato para el y que me está utilizando, y me duele mucho que me diga eso

-Y… ¿tienes confianza en el, sabes si el te aria eso?

-Claro que tengo confianza en el y también se que nunca me aria… eso…-se quedo callada de repente

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si…en parte tienen razón…el tenia una novia antes que yo…y murió en un accidente…y pues el se consolaba en mi y me contaba sus preocupaciones…antes de morir iba la a ver a menudo y eso a mi me dolía…pero se sinceró conmigo y me mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos…lo que realmente sentía y me eligió a mi…-dijo soltando una lágrima

-Pues entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte! –saltó Hoyo

-Hoyo…

-Confía en el como ahora estás confiando en mi…

Cuéntale todas tus preocupaciones, como también le contaras tus alegrías ¿no?, pues haz lo mismo con tus penas…que no te queden remordimientos, se sincera y cuéntaselo todo, verás como no pasa nada y te corresponde…

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo…

Kagome volvió a su clase y fue directamente a ver a Eri.

-¿Tienes un segundo?, quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó antes…

-Si, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió ¿vale?

-Perdóname Kagome…

-…-

-Perdóname, no tenia derecho a decirte lo que te he dicho, reconozco que me pasé, pero lo hice por ti, eres mi amiga y no quiero que sufras más…

-Eri…

-¿Me perdonas?

-Pero si ya está todo olvidado, ¿qué, amigas otra vez?- dijo Kagome extiendo la mano.

-Amigas

-Además, ya se k lo hiciste por mi, te lo agradezco, pero tengo plena confianza en el, lo conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta cuando dices las cosas de todo corazón

-Eri, qué tonta eres- dijo de pronto Kagome

-¿Me estás llamando tonta?- respondió esta

-"¡O no! Otra vez están igual"-pensaron Yuka y Ayumi

-Perdona, era una broma, ¡hay que ver!, que no se te puede decir ni una broma…por cierto, esto es para vosotras.

Kagome sacó de su mochila tres paquetes perfectamente envueltos en papel de regalo.

-Es un regalo que os traje del viaje, espero que os guste…- y se los entregó

-¡Que bonito!- dijeron las tres

Les había regalado una pulsera a cada una y de diferente color pero las tres iguales de modelo.

-Me pareció bien regalaros las pulseras porque será como nuestro símbolo de "amistad"…mirad yo también tengo una igual…

-¡Muchas gracias, Kagome!

-No hay de que

Ya era la ora de salir y las amigas de Kagome le dijeron que si se quería ir con ellas al burger para agradecerles lo de las pulseras. Kagome se excusó diciendo que tenia prisa, se quedó más tiempo en el instituto para repasar unas lecciones y se quedó en la biblioteca un rato.

Al salir, se encontró a Hoyo ablando con…

-Hoyo, ¿con quien estas…?- se sorprendió por lo que había visto.

Había un chico muy apuesto con unos pantalones y una sudadera con zapatos de deporte y su inseparable gorra azul y roja.

-Inuyasha…

-¡Kagome! He venido a buscarte- dijo Inuyasha

-Te dije que no hacia falta… oh! Perdona…este es Inuyasha…mi...novio- dijo Kagome haciendo las presentaciones

-Higurashi, estábamos los dos hablando de ti

-¿De mi?

-Si, de lo hermosa que es mi novia- dijo Inuyasha provocando que se sonrojara Kagome

-¿Ya…ya os conocéis?...que bien…- saliendo de su asombro

-Hoyo me ha estado contando cosas…- dijo Inu

-Vaya, vaya…así k os lleváis bien…eso me gusta.

-Bueno, higurashi, yo ya me tengo que ir…nos vemos Inuyasha…

-Vale…- contestó este

De camino a casa, y estos agarrados de la mano y con un Inuyasha muy servicial por llevarle la mochila a Kagome, empezó a decir:

-Princesa… ¿Qué te hicieron tus amigas?- Kagome se quedó sorprendida.

-"¿Cómo puede saber eso?", ¿qué cosa?- y se hizo la loca

-Vamos, Kagome, lo que te dijo esa amiga tuya

-¡Ah!, eso…te lo ha contado Hoyo, ¿verdad?

-Si, y quiero que sepas de una vez que quiero que me tengas confianza

-Pero si yo te tengo confianza, no se porque piensas eso

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Quería decírtelo en otro momento…perdón si te he juzgado mal

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, por cierto, nos regresamos mañana, que tengo cosas pendientes

-Vale, ya tengo ganas de verlos a todos

-Me he acordado de una cosa Kagome

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué hacía Akitoki en esta época y porqué dijo que se llamaba Hoyo?

-…-

-¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso?, Hoyo es el descendiente de Akitoki, no es el mismo, es el Akitoki de esta época por así decirlo…

-Ah…vale, ya lo entiendo…- n.n'

- u.u…ay…

Y así fue como terminó este largo día para Inuyasha y Kagome en la época moderna para así poder emprender una nueva aventura juntos en la época Sengoku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo. Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capitulo 9

Inuyasha y Kagome ya se encontraban en las puertas del pozo listos para irse a la época sengoku, antes revisaron que llevaban todo lo necesario, la comida, el botiquín de primeros auxilios, los regalos para sus amigos y una largo etc…

-Bueno, nos vamos ya mamá - dijo Kagome antes de saltar al pozo junto con Inuyasha

-Buena suerte en la otra época, y ten mucho cuidado hija- le dijo su madre algo preocupada

-Tranquila mamá, estaré bien, no te preocupes, ¿vale?

-Si, pero no se que, que me hace pensar que está va a ser la última vez que nos veamos…

-¡Anda ya! Que tontería mas grande acabas de decir, ¿cómo va a ser esta la última vez que nos veamos?...ayyyy…que madre mas preocupada por su hija me a tocado u.u' jajaja tranquila

-Lo que tu digas, pero sigo pensando lo mismo ¬¬, bueno, cuidaros mucho ¿eh? Jeje

-Kagome venga ya, déjate de tanta cháchara y vámonos de una ves- continuo Inuyasha ya un poco cansado de la conversación que tenían su "suegra" y ella.

Saltaron ya al pozo (x fin xD) y al instante ya llegaron a la época antigua, caminaron hasta la cabaña de la venerable Kaede, notaron el ambiente un poco raro, como si estuvieran escondidos en algún lugar por algo.

-Que raro kagome, ¿no notas esto algo desierto?

-Pues si, no se ve a la gente de la aldea por ningún lado, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña les preguntaremos que es lo que pasa.

-Si.

Dicho esto fueron directos a la cabaña de Kaede, entraron y los allí presentes se quedaron asombrados por lo que habían visto entrar por la puerta de la cabaña.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó la anciana

-Es cierto, ¿no os habíais ido a vivir a la época de Kagome?- dijo también el monje (pervertio ¬.¬ xD)

-Kagomeeee!! Que bien que volviste, te estaba echando mucho de menos

TT- saltó de repente Shipo llorando a los brazos de Kagome.

-Pero bueno, pequeño Shipo, tranquilízate y deja de llorar jajajaja

-Es que, hace mucho tiempo que no venias…

-¿Que es lo que os trae por aquí?- preguntó Sango, que estaba en esos momentos preparando unos pescados.

-Pues veras, es una historia un poco larga, mañana ya os la contaremos con mas tranquilidad…ahora solo me apetece tomar un baño, ¿te vienes Sango?

-Claro, a mi también me vendría de perlas, que llevo unos días… -.-

-Jajaja vale, entonces vámonos.

Se encaminaron las dos hacia un manantial que había por los alrededores, el camino era un poquito largo y apenas se podía ver por donde pisaba. La situación era bastante graciosa porque las dos amigas iban agarradas de las manos y muertas de miedo pero por suerte ya se veía a lo lejos los vapores que desprendía el manantial, se van acercando y al ver que ya no había peligro alguno se empiezan a quitar la ropa…

-------------------------------(--º-en la cabaña-º--)---------------------------

-mmm…esto…Inuyasha…

-¿qué te pasa, Miroku? U.U (viéndoselas venir)

-¿sabes?, estoy algo preocupado por las chicas… (suspiro)

-O.O…¿y yo que quieres que le haga?

-pues que va a ser, vámonos hacia las termas (-)

- ¬¬, "monje pervertido", a ver…si te piensas creer que yo voy a ir contigo a las termas a ver a las chicas como se bañan y se cuentan nosecuantas historias de las suyas…vas listo tu, tío ¬¬

-pe…pero…inuyashaaa…pliss…vente conmigo…

-O.o… "este me parece a mi…que se va a ir pa la otra cera ¬.¬"

-venga Inuyasha, vámonos ¡¡yaa!! TT, ¿y si les llegase a pasar algo?

-no les va a pasar nada…

-no se yo, últimamente e oído rumores

-¿qué clase de "rumores"?

-por lo visto…un asesino bastante peligroso anda suelto por los alrededores del pueblo…cuentan, que ya a asesinado a 98 personas y está buscando a las dos ultimas que faltan para completar los 100 asesinatos que quiere obtener…U.U

Inuyasha empieza a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso, eso de que un asesino andara suelto por los alrededores del pueblo, y Kagome sola, aunque esté con Sango, no le gustaba ni una pizca, así que salió corriendo de la cabaña en dirección a las termas

-¡eh!, ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

-¿tu que crees, monje? En busca de Kagome, so memo

-O.o, ¿no decías que no ibas a ir? ¬¬ (jujuju)

-¡¡CALLA!! Y VÁMONOS DE UNA SANTA VEZ- decía cada vez mas furioso al pensar que Kagome podría estar en peligro.

Al final se fueron donde estaban las chicas, Inuyasha estaba que echaba humo por las orejitas de solo pensar lo que le podría pasar a su Kagome, solo de imaginárselo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y corría lo mas rápido que podía dejando a un Miroku cada vez mas sin aliento.

------------------------------(--º-en las termas-º--)---------------------------

Ya una vez desnudas y dentro de las termas, kagome y Sango empezaron a hablar de todo este tiempo que habían estado separados…

-mmm… aiiiii w …k agustito se está aquí…- dijo Kagome estirando los brazos

-ya ves, si que se está bien aquí, y muy tranquilo, menos mal que dejamos a los hombres en la aldea que si no… ·· '…

-Sango…mejor que dejemos a parte el temita de los hombres…uu…

-jajaja, está bien, dejaremos el tema de "un" hombre, pero no del otro hombre…TU hombre, por así decirlo ¬¬

-anda que ibas a tardar en decirlo ¬.¬

-¿y que te creías, que estando tu aquí conmigo, las dos solas y sin nadie espiándonos, no te iba a preguntar por eso? Jajaja perdona maja, pero esto te lo tengo que preguntar porque sino reventaría y eso no va a pasar, ¿a que no amiga mia -?

-no tengo mas remedio, ¿verdad?

-va a ser que no Kagome…va a ser que no -

-"un día de estos, juro que yo te quitaré la manía esa de tener que enterarte de todo" mmm…está bien ¿qué quieres que te cuente? U.U

-pues todo

-¿todo todo?

-todo, todo y todo -

-mejor te voy a hacer un resumen, porque ya estoy un poco cansada de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo ¬¬

-jolines…yo quería todos los detalles, como paso todo…snifs snifs

-¿quieres o no quieres que mas o menos te lo cuente?

-si si si siiiiiiiii, claaaaro que quiero que me lo cuentes, como no iba a querer que me lo contases, por dios, mira que llegas a ser tu taaambien…aish…cof cof

-jajaja, bueno, no importa, venga por ser tu te la cuento entera

-, bueno, pues ya estas tardando en contarla jajaja…

Y así se pasaron un buen rato contando como fue todo, lo que había pasado, como había sido…Mientras tanto, los chicos de una forma u otra se habían perdido y no encontraban las termas y eso provocó una de sus discusiones:

-¿ves? Estúpido monje, por tu culpa nos volvimos a perder, si no fuese por tus tontos instintos de aventurero no estaríamos dando vuelvas como dos palurdos.

-Inuyasha, me estás empezando a hartar ya, ni que yo tuviese la culpa de habernos perdido

-pero si no hubiésemos seguido tus instintos de monje, que si buda me a indicado esto, que si ahora buda me dice lo otro… no estaríamos así ¡feh!

-U.Ú… "a palabras necias, oídos sordos", en fin…volvamos a retomar el camino, antes de que sea mas tarde y oscurezca más de lo que ya está

-por mi estupendo, el problema es…¿por donde? Pos si no lo sabías ¬¬

-que mas dará si de todas maneras ya estamos perdidos

-lo que yo me pregunto, si hemos pasado un montón de veces por estos caminos y nos los conocemos muy bien, ¿Por qué diantres nos perdemos?

-Inuyasha…esto puede que sea…

-…una…barrera…

------------------------------(--º-en las termas-º--)---------------------------

-ohhhhh…y ¿y eso fue lo que pasó?

-si…-///-

-madre mia, no conocía esa faceta de Inuyasha, me a dejado toda sorprendida

-jajaja, la verdad es que hasta a mi me sorprendió un poco

-claro, es normal jeje

-bueno, dejándonos de tonterías y de mi, ¿tu que tal con Miroku, ehh?

-anda que se te iba a olvidar eso…estás pendiente de todo ¬¬

-claaaarooo, como tu lo has hecho conmigo, así que ahora te toca soltar prenda a ti maja, y no tienes escapatoria

-vale, pues la verdad, a estado mas atento conmigo, ya no se fija tanto en las mujeres como lo hacia antes, cosa que me alivia -///-

-uuuuiii jajaja

-Kagomee ¬¬

-vale, me cayo, anda sigue jeje

-bueno, pues eso…además…ya…mepidiómatrimonio ////// 

-O.o…que te ¿qué?, a ver, habla mas despacio y tranquilízate, que te has puesto como un tomate y encima con los vapores te va a entrar un patatús o algo jajaja

-pues…que me a… pedido… matrimonio ///

-en…serio…O.O

-…si uu

-wooo…por fin el monje sentó cabeza…- creo que esto es un sueño o que los vapores nos están afectando…

-jajaja, pues no, parece que si que sentó cabeza, aunque a veces…se les escapa alguna que otra mirada que a mi no me agrada que digamos, pero al menos ya no es como antes…

-y sin embargo, a Inuyasha parece que se le a pegado sus costumbres jaja…mmm…oye Sango, ¿te ocurre algo?

-no nada…solo que me a parecido oir algo

-¿oír algo, de donde?

-venia en esa dirección, pero debe de ser mi imaginación…

------------------------------(--º-en el bosque-º--)---------------------------

-¿quién habrá sido el que a colocado está barrera aquí?

-no tengo ni idea, Naraku ya está fuera del mapa y no hay mas enemigos rondando por los alrededores, Inuyasha, tienes que usar a Tessaiga y romper la barrera

-já, no me digas monje, no lo había pensado ¬¬, por supuesto que iba a utilizar a Tessaiga, pero como no dejas de parlotear…

-tu lo has dicho, dejemos de hablar y rompe la barrera

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga, se transformó y la espada tomó el color rojo, listo para derribar la barrera. Una vez ya rota, la ilusión desapareció y a lo lejos ya se podía ver los vapores de las termas, se podían escuchar unas voces a lo lejos que Inuyasha distonguó perfectamente: eran las voces de Kagome y Sango.

-mira Inuyasha, las encontramos, por fin las encontramos…

Pero Inuyasha no le había estado escuchando y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas.

-KAGOME, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

-Inu…Inuya…SHA!!!!!!!!! ¡ARG!, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

-e…Kagome…espera…déjame es…

-GRRR, ¡¡no tienes nada que explicar!!- digo esta cogiendo a Inuyasha y metiéndole la cabeza en el agua para que no mirase nada

-Kagome, para, ¡que le vas a ahogar!

-mi queridísimo Sango tiene razón, Kagome- dijo el moje saliendo por fin de entre los arbustos

-O.O, ¿pero tu también aquí?

-jeje, hola preciosa o

- . , yo te mato Miroku, otra vez volviendo a las andadas

-o no…Sango, tu no…déjame, todo esto tiene su explicación

-pues mas te vale que sea convincente si no…prepárate para lo que te espera

-¿una noche de pasión, mi queridísima Sango o?

-¡¡PERO SERÁS!!

-está bieeen, solo era una broma, mira déjame, es que…Inuyasha y yo estábamos preocupados porque se rumoreaba por la aldea de que un asesino andaba suelto por los alrededores y queríamos venir hasta aquí para protegeros y averiguar si estabais bien, para una vez que nos preocupamos en serio nos tratáis así

-¿de…verdad…?

-pues claro qu…OO

En ese preciso momento, apareció un hombre con unos ropajes extraños, bueno, eso de extraño es un decir…solo llevaba puesto a lo que se le llama normalmente…un saco de papas…o sea…que iba de lo mas llamativo el nota, y había raptado a Kagome

-¿se puede saber quien eres? ¡SUELTA AHORA MISMO A KAGOME!

-que pintas llevan algunos, a saber de donde habrá salido…-.- '

-eso mismo me preguntaba yo, una no sabe ya ni lo que se encuentra por aquí…

- ¬¬ dejaros ya de meteros con mis pintas si no queréis que mate a esta muchachita y seria…mmm…a ver, la número 99 de mi lista Wajajaja

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!- saltaron de golpe Inuyasha y Miroku

-¿de que está hablando este tipo?

-no puede ser…

-¿Cómo que no Miroku? Este es el tipo del que me hablaste y tiene a kagome

-ya… "pero no puede ser, si esa historia me la inventé para convencer a Inuyasha para ir a espiar a las chicas…"

-bueno, medio demonio, para cuando la lucha, ¿para cuando nos den las uvas?

-tranquilo, si tengo para ti, todo lo que tu ¡¡KIERAS!!

Y en ese momento se abalanzó hasta donde estaba el asesino, le atacó con el viento cortante y eso hizo que Kagome cayese al suelo, pero Miroku la cogió un momento antes de caer al suelo

-Miroku, encárgate de Kagome, que no le pase nada mientras yo estoy con el idiota este

-tranquilo Inuyasha, tu encárgate de el y concéntrate en la lucha

-oh…que bonito…el perrito preocupado por su perrita jajajaja

-¡MALDITO! Atrévete a decir algo de ella y te aseguró que serás alimento para los demonios

Y con esas palabras, Inuyasha utilizó si viento cortante, pero solo le rozó un poco rasgándole el saco de papas y dejando al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de araña

-¡ESTAS MUERTO!

Dicho esto, volvió a utilizar el viento cortante, dejándolo ya sin fuerzas y acabando definitivamente con el…

-bien Inuyasha, por fin acabaste con el- saltó el moje

-bah, si no era tanto como habías dicho

-esto, verás…esa historia que te conté era…mentira

-si, venga ya…

-en serio…era una excusa para venir a ver a las chicas '

-la madre que lo… . 

-tranquilízate Sango, si en verdad, Miroku no seria el mismo si dejase de pronto de hacer eso…uu'

-bueno, dejemos el tema aparte y volvamos a la aldea, la venerable Kaede y Shipo deben de estar preocupados

-¡si!- contestaron todos

Se pusieron en marcha hasta la aldea cuando de pronto se dan cuenta de que Kagome no está con ellos e Inuyasha volvió para ver que le sucedía y la encontró tirada en el suelo…

-Kagome…¡KAGOME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y después de su tiempo, el capítulo 9 de "La declaración de amor"

Bien, bien… directamente desde las manos de mi amiga Mónica, se viene este emocionante capítulo…

Hubo alguien que me preguntó si el anterior capítulo era el final… pues ahora le digo, que ya ves que no…

Mónica, quiere agradecerles su fiel seguimiento de su finc… que le hace ilusión saber que gusta tanto…

Bueno, espero que disfruten de la entrega

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma (finc de Mónica)


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo.

Kisa-Chan-sohma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 10

Después de haberse topado con aquel semejante individuo, los chicos iban de regreso hacia la cabaña de la venerable Kaede, cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que faltaba Kagome, así que fue a buscarla. Llegó hasta donde las termas y allí la encontró tendida en el suelo.

-kagome…¡¡KAGOME!!, despierta por favor, ¿Qué te pasa?, abre los ojos por favor, ábrelos para mi…

-…- Kagome no respondía a las llamadas de un ya nervioso hanyon

Pero poco a poco fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, estaba almo mareada y no entendía muy bien lo que le había pasado, se fue levantando con la ayuda de su querido hanyon y preguntándose el por que de su desmayo.

-Inuyasha…

-kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? Me habías asustado muchísimo

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te encontré aquí tirada en el suelo

-mmm…-

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te sientes bien?

-…no, no es nada, tranquilo -

-Kagomee…¬¬, cuando regresemos vamos a ver a la anciana Kaede para que te revise, no me gusta eso de tu desmayo por que no es normal en ti

-ya no se como te lo tengo que decir, enserio que estoy bien

-si, vale, lo que tu digas, anda vámonos ya que es tarde

Caminaron los dos por el camino de regreso a la cabaña, como siempre Inuyasha a la perspectiva de por si le pasaba algo a Kagome, por si se volviera a sentir mal. Faltaba poco para llegar y se veía luz salir del interior de la cabaña y a un chiquito de pelo naranja en la puerta esperando el regreso de kagome.

-¡¡¡¡KAGOMEEE!!!!- se lanzó el pequeño kitsune a los brazos de la chica - ¿te pasa algo? Es que te veo mas blanca de lo normal…

-tranquilo, est…

-ella está bien mocoso, no le pasa nada, ahora apártate que tenemos que ver a Kaede - interrumpió de repente el hanyon a la miko

-Inuyasha, no seas así con el pobre, solo se preocupó por mi, no deberías de haberle contestado de esa forma.

-me da igual lo que digas, pero vamos que Kaede tiene que verte

-tu siempre igual, ¡¡ANTIPÁTICO!!

-"y estos dos siempre se tienen que pelear, madre mía de mi alma…que cruz…"- pensaba el pequeño del grupo

Se marcharon ya dentro de la cabaña para que Kaede examinara mejor a Kagome, aunque, ella misma ya se imaginaba lo que le podía pasar pero aun así esperó a que Kaede se lo confirmara, ya que era la anciana especialista en esos casos, y era mucho mejor prevenir que curar, solo le preocupaba la reacción de Inuyasha, ella pensaba que todavía no era lo suficiente maduro para ese tema… mientras en otra parte lejos de donde estaban ellos un demonio de pelo plateado, semblante serio y de pocos amigos acompañada de una mirada que helaba con solo mirarla de reojo a cualquiera y acompañado de un bicho verde con un bastón de dos cabezas y una niña de corta edad y vestida con un kimono.

-mi señor Sesshomaru, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos si no es mucha molestia preguntar?

-es no es de ti incumbencia

-lo siento muchísimo, mi señor, no quise ser inoportuno

-Jaken, deja ya de preguntar preguntas estúpidas y cállate de una vez si no quieres que te trocee a cachitos para la cena

-ay…no se lo suplico, mi señor, no me baya a hacer eso que seguramente no esté bueno y le haría daño a su estómago

-tu haces daño dentro del estómago y fuera dañas a la vista ¬¬

-jaja, abuelo Jaken, no hagas caso al señor Sesshomaru, seguro que lo dijo de broma -

-"si ya, en broma, valiente bromitas gasta el Sesshomaru de las narices, siempre creí que tenia su gracia, pero no pensé que la tuviera en el culo ¬¬"- mal pensó el bicho verde

-abuelo Jaken, te quedaste muy pensativo, ¿te ocurre algo?

-no me pasa nada mocosa, y si me pasase no se lo diría gamas a una simple humana como tu

-joo, que cruel eres abuelo Jaken T-T

-parad ya los dos, estoy mas que harto de vuestras niñerías estúpidas

-¡¡si señor Sesshomaru!!- dijeron al unísono los dos

Los tres emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia las tierras de los inu-youkais, concretamente hasta el castillo de Sesshomaru, después de lo de la muerte de Naraku, no tenían nada que hacer fuera del castillo, así que decidieron regresar allí, de repente, Rin se paró de golpe y llamó la atención de los dos demonios…

-¿te sucede algo Rin?- preguntó Jaken

-ains…Sesho…Seshoo…maru…-empezó a decir la pequeña a duras penas

-Rin, pero ¿Qué te pasa? Di algo estás muy blanca…

-…-

-Rin…¡¡RIN!! Contesta

De repente se escucha un sonido proveniente del estomago de la niña y hace que se retuerza mas todavía

-ains…tengo hambritaaa…T-T Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru al oír aquello no se inmutó para nada, el siempre con su carácter frío y de "no me importa lo que te pase", pero la cara de Jaken era para haberle sacado una fotografía y enmarcarla en un cuadro, se quedó paralizado en el sitio asimilando lo que la pequeña Rin acababa de decir…que simplemente se quejaba porque solo tenia hambre…eso ya era el colmo de los colmos. Este miró a la niña, y ella puso una carita de inocente, de no haber roto plato alguno, sus ojos le brillaban demasiado y su cara lo decía todo, quería que le dejaran ir a buscar comida

-no te tardes demasiado, que como lo hagas, me marcharé sin ti- dijo con su tono habitual Sesshomaru

-¡¡Siiii!! -, gracias Sesshomaru, volveré enseguida

-ten cuidado Rin, que por estas zonas puede que haya bandidos merodeando por todos lados- le advirtió el bichejo verde

-no hace falta que le adviertas y te preocupes tanto por ella

-pero mi señor, solo es una simple humana que no sabe valerse por si misma, ademas de que es muy pequeña todavía

-ve con ella- dijo tajante Sesshomaru

-pe…pero…yo

-¡¡QUE LA ACOMPAÑES TE HE DICHO IMBECÍL!!

-O.o…Sesshomaru, nunca te había visto hablar de esa manera…- dijo una asustada Rin

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó callado pero echándole alguna que otra miradita a Jaken para que se llevase a Rin de una vez a buscar algo de comida. Estos dos se adentraron en lo mas profundo del bosque, buscando algún árbol frutal o cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir para comer. Al final, llegaron a un pequeño huerto de fresas, Rin fue corriendo hacia los arbustos y cogió todas las que podía llevar. Ya una vez cogido las fresas, regresaron pero el camino que habían tomado, cada vez se veía menos por donde pisaban y la pequeña se estaba empezando a asustar

-Rin, no pasa nada, no tienes porqué asustarte, no noto presencia de algún demonio rondando por los alrededores ¬¬

-no, si ya lo se abuelo Jaken, solo que está muy oscuro y quiero estar ya con el señor Sesshomaru…

-si, ya estamos cerca ya fal

-¡AH! Abuelo Jaken, que te caes, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-nada…solo tropecé con…O.O ¡¿pero esto que es?!

Los dos miraron hacia donde tropezó el pequeño demonio, y se fijaron que había un bulto que se estaba moviendo y envuelto en una capa de hojas que cubría el cuerpo, los dos se asustaron mucho cuando se movió y con cuidado fueron quitando las hojas que estaban encima. Una vez quitado todas las hojas, se fijaron que era una muchacha, algo sucia, pero muy hermosa, tenía heridas por todas partes, arañazos por los brazos y piernas, y solo tenía una capa de color marrón que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¡Oh!, señorita, ¿qué le a pasado?- preguntó Rin, la muchacha, un poco tímida y bastante asustada no digo nada, se quedó callada y se encogió por el miedo que tenia al haber allí aquellos desconocidos para ella.

-parece ser una simple humana que se a perdido nada mas, anda…vámonos Rin, esto es una pérdida de tiempo

-no abuelo Jaken, no podemos dejarla así, mírala como está, tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo y aparte, está muy sucia, anda, vamos a ayudarla abuelo Jaken, por favor, no ves que necesita nuestra ayuda…-

-aaah, esta bien, pero no quiero saber nada de la reacción del señor Sesshomaru

-jeje, gracias abuelo Jaken -, ven, vente con nosotros, y tranquila, no te vamos a hacer nada malo, de verdad…por cierto, dime tu nombre

-Mi…Mitsuki…Hanasaki

-vale, Mitsuki, vámonos que Sesshomaru nos estará esperando ya y no quiero que se preocupe demasiado

Los tres se dirigieron de regreso hasta donde Sesshomaru les estaba esperando, pero antes de presentarse ante el llevaron a Mitsuki hasta unos manantiales que había por la zona para que se lavara un poco y se quitara lo sucio que tenía encima. Ella llevaba una bolsa donde guardaba su ropa, algunas cosas y algo de comida. Tardó poco tiempo en bañarse, fue hacia la bolsa y se sacó la ropa, se dirigió hacia unos matorrales a cambiarse y cuando salió se fueron donde estaba Sesshomaru. Iba con un vestido naranja, de largo un poco por encima de las rodillas, y tenía un corte en forma de luna creciente que dejaba la parte de la derecha al descubierto, a ello, se le unía un cinturón grueso de color negro y cerradura dorada a conjunto con unas botas altas del mismo color con grabados también en dorado. En el brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete de color naranja y en forma de cinta. Una vez se presentaron ante el demonio, esté se quedó aturdido por la nueva 'integrante' del grupo, fijó su mirada en los penetrantes ojos color miel de la chica y se fijó también en su pelo…de un color rojo oscuro, largo y con ondulaciones, algunos mechones recogidos en una coleta alta, dejando lo que queda del cabello suelto. La miró de arriba a bajo y se dio cuenta que no era demasiado alta, mas bien de estatura media y delgada.

-¿quién es esta chica y que hace aquí?-preguntó este desviando la mirada hacia Rin y Jaken

-la encontramos tirada en el bosque, estaba malherida y quisimos ayudarla, se lavó un poco y la trajimos hasta aquí, por favor Sesshomaru…deja que se quede con nosotros?- propuso la pequeña inocente

-muchacha…si quieres quedarte con nosotros, tendrás que contarnos tu historia- intervino el demonio verde

-pu…pues…veras…yo…yo…-empezó a decir

-tranquila Mitsuki, no te vamos a hacer nada como te dije antes, el señor Sesshomaru, aunque no lo aparente es muy bueno y comprensible -

Mitsuki, al dirigir una tímida mirada hacia el cabecilla del grupo, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pero continuó explicando su historia, ya algo mas calmada…

-veréis…yo estaba luchando contra un hombre que me perseguía desde hace tiempo, era un enemigo de mi padre, el desapareció buscando al hombre que había asesinado a mi madre, que fue al poco tiempo de nacer yo…no volví a saber nada de mi padre, puesto que yo me crié con mi abuela y ella nunca me decía nada respecto a ese tema, llegó un momento en el que mi abuela no podía mantenerme y me mandó a la ciudad, e ido andando por todos sitios buscándome la vida, hasta que por fin me enteré de que el asesino de mi madre y el mismo hombre que buscaba mi padre se encontraba en esa ciudad y se enteró de que yo existía, y ahora me está buscando por todos lados…nunca llegué a tener el cariño de mis padres, aunque estuviese con mi abuela, no era suficiente, pero por el mero echo de haberme dado la vida, vengaré la muerte de mi madre, cueste lo que cueste, y respecto a mi padre…bueno, eso es tema aparte…-

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron serios, no quitaban ojo alguno de Mitsuki y rondándoles en la cabeza aquel relato que les acababa de contar…sintieron pena por la muchacha, de repente, Sesshomaru le preguntó a la chica:

-¿Cómo se llama esa persona que te persigue?

-creo que era Yamazaki…no soy muy buena recordando los nombres de las personas '

-esta bien, a partir de ahora te vendrás con nosotros, e iremos en busca de ese tipo, claro está…si no tienes algún inconveniente- dijo con voz firme el demonio de melena plateada

-irme…¡¡¿IRME CON VOSOTROS?!!

-si si, anda di que si, vente porfis porfis - empezó a decir con alegría Rin

-pero seré una molestia, además esto es cosa mía, no tengo por que involucraros en esto

-no se hable mas, tu te vienes y punto pelota ¬¬ -esas palabras salieron de boca de Sesshomaru, ante una mirada extraña de Rin y Jaken que se quedaron de piedra a ver la insistencia que tenia en que se fuera aquella chica..

-valeeee, esta bien, iré con vosotros jajaja -- en ese preciso momento, Rin se le tiró encima, abrazando a Mitsuki, estaba contenta por que dijo al fin que si, y además no estaría tan sola, ahora tenia a una nueva amiga con quien hablar

Y en otra parte del sengoku, Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso por ver lo que decía la anciana Kaede, sobre el estado de salud de Kagome, no lo pudo aguantar mas, y cuando se decidió entrar, una voz familiar le reclamaba que no intentara entrar. En ese mismo momento, kagome salía mas radiante que nunca, y se dirigió con Inuyasha hasta el árbol sagrado, allí los dos sentados y abrazados en una de sus fuertes ramas, kagome empezó a decirle a medio demonio…

-Inu…¿tu que piensas de los bebes?

-¿y esa pregunta?

-contéstame uu

-pues que dan muchísima lata, están todo el rato llorando, y hay que tener una paciencia enorme con ellos…

-TT-TT, ¿eso es lo que piensas de nuestro bebe?

- no he dicho eso, solo contesté a lo qu…¿Qué DIJISTES? O.O

- jajaja, si Inuyasha…vas a ser padre -

- . ...esto es un sueño…seguro que estoy soñando

-¡¡¡SIENTATEEEE!!!- de un plomazo, calló al suelo, al mismo tiempo que kagome bajaba del árbol

-kagome…porquee…

-solo era para que te dieras cuenta de que no era un sueño, jaja, si Inu, mi amor, vamos a ser padres o

-- kagomeee, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

En ese instante, agarró a kagome y la empezó a dar vueltas y mas vueltas hasta que no pudo mas y le dijo que parase que se estaba mareando, se sintió un poco culpable Inuyasha por la reacción que tuvo, pero para que le perdonara, le dio un profundo beso en los labios, esos labios que tanto le gustaba

Fin del capítulo 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí se llega el capítulo 10 de "La declaración de amor"

Bueno, bueno… y… que tal??!!

Bueno, yo voy a decir una cosa antes de nada, ya que no puedo dejar review…

JAJAJA!!!! LO SABIA!!! MONI LO SABIA!!! UN NIÑO!!!

Bien, y ahora vosotros… que decís?? Como ha estado...? Moni me ha pedido que se lo digáis… asi que… por favor… podéis dejar más review???

En fin… no hay mucho que contar… ya visteis que apareció Sesshomaru… y que su grupo tiene una nueva integrante… veremos a ver como sigue avanzando la cosa…

Ah! Antes de que lo olvide… Dice Moni que si queréis el siguiente capi pronto, que dejéis más comentarios, es decir, más review… pues a ella le gusta saber vuestra opinión… y también que se alegra de que os guste su finc..

Nada más que decir…

Se acabó el tiempo de hoy…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 11 de este emocionante finc…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma (finc de Mónica)


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy no era una mañana espléndida por así decirlo, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con derramar sus finas gotas de agua

**Aclaración antes de leer:** esta historia no la he escrito yo, la ha escrito una amiga mía que se llama Mónica, y me ha pedido que se la publicase. Los comentarios, review, propuestas o lo que sea que le queráis decir a ella, decídmelos a mí, y yo se los diré a ella.

Un saludo.

Kisa-Chan-sohma

--

LA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR

Capítulo 11

Hoy no era una mañana espléndida por así decirlo, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con derramar sus finas gotas de agua. Nuestros protagonistas estaban durmiendo a excepción de Kagome, que estaba en la pequeña fogata que había encendida en el centro de la cabaña. De pronto empezó a llorar sin ni siquiera saber el porqué. El hanyon de graciosas orejitas intuyó que algo no iba bien y se levantó. Observó que una figura conocida para él estaba sentada abrazada sobre sus rodillas, se acercó hacia ella y la cubrió con su haori rojo. Calló en la cuenta de que aquel líquido cristalino y salado que él tanto odia ver, estaba asomado en los preciosos y achocolatados ojos de la joven. Se los limpió y a continuación la abrazó para, de alguna forma, poder consolarla y demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado.

-¿te preocupa algo?...estabas llorando

-no…no es nada, solo que me puse a llorar así de repente y ni siquiera se el motivo, que cosa mas extraña…jaja

-no me intentes engañar que sabes que no lo vas a conseguir…

-pues no te estoy intentando engañar, a lo mejor estos son los 'famosos cambios de estado' de las mujeres que están embarazadas

-tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, ¿entendido? ¬¬ - y con esto le dio un pequeñito golpe en la cabeza (pero chiquitito ehh? XD) y este por su parte recibió una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella en forma de 'contestación'.

Los demás se fueron despertando poco a poco y empezaron a preparar algo para desayunar, empezaron a desayunar pero algo los dejaron a todos los allí presentes de piedra…había aparecido por la puerta la figura de nada mas y nada menos que Sesshomaru, se quedaron todos con la boca abierta cuando lo vieron aparecer por la puerta, sobretodo Inuyasha.

-¿se puede saber que carajos haces tu aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha empezando a desenvainar su espada -si vienes a robarme la Tessaiga ya sabes que te será difícil conseguirla

-no vengo a por tu espada estúpido uu. a ver si te vas a creer que estoy aquí por gusto ¬¬…vengo a deciros una cosa

-¿de que se trata Sesshomaru?-se adelantó el monje

-mejor que os lo explique ella

Todos fijaron la vista hacia la puerta de la cabaña, donde hizo su aparición una muchacha con un vestido naranja y melena larga, de color rojo oscuro con ondulaciones y con algunos mechones recogidos en una coleta y esos ojos color miel que dejaron hipnotizado al demonio de carácter frío como el hielo. Fue entrando a la cabaña, ya totalmente diferente a cuando la encontraron, esa muchacha tímida que apenas podía decir alguna palabra ya no quedaba rastro alguno de ella. Se sentó en el suelo junto con el fuego que había encendido allí y empezó a hablar…

-bueno, antes de nada presentarme, me llamo Mitsuki Hanasaki y estoy aquí por…

- encantada de conocerla, señorita Hanasaki , aquí el monje Miroku para lo que se le ofrezca .

-O.o…uiii…- Mitsuki estaba a punto de darle un infarto de lo repentino que estuvo el monje

-monje no empecemos con tus comentarios que no tengo ganas de meterte un buen capón como te mereces ¬¬-le advirtió una exterminadora ya echando 'humo por las orejas'

-je…je…ya no lo volveré a hacer ', además que solo estaba saludando a esta bella señorita ¬

-ala (dándole el capón XD)…dilo otra vez y te la doy donde tu sabes ¬¬

-O.O……uu' mejor me voy callando, señorita, si me disculpa….me voy retirando "no vaya a ser que se le escape otra vez la mano o lo que sea y me deje sin poder dejar descendencia" (ya imagináis donde sería el prox si se pasa de la lengua, no? XDD)

-esto…¿me e perdido algo?-preguntó una curiosa Mitsuki

-muchas cosas hija…muchas cosas…-intervino Kagome

-ya veo ya…bueno pues sigo con lo que estaba diciendo…

-si por favor, continua -dijo Sango

-vamos a ver, ¡¿queréis dejarme terminar?! .-empezó a enfadarse porque no le gustaban que la interrumpiesen

-O.o…cla…claro, sigue que ya no interrumpiremos mas U "que carácter ¬¬"

-"mas os vale ¬¬" EJEM…bueno, pues otra vez volver a empezar, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es si conocéis a una persona que se llama Yamazaki

-pues la verdad, es que no conocemos a nadie llamado así-intervino la exterminadora

-¿se puede saber porque nos preguntas eso?-continuo el monje

-estoy escapando de el, hace poco estuvimos peleando y conseguí escapar porque el…-se contó un poco apunto de derramar unas lagrimas -el es el asesino de mi madre, mi padre desapareció yendo en su busca para matarlo, y por ese motivo e venido aquí, junto con Sesshomaru que ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me a ayudado en lo que a podido-terminó de decir Mitsuki ya con lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro

-venga Mitsuki, anímate –dijo Rin que se había incorporado y se puso al lado de la chica

-es cierto, iremos en busca de ese tipo y le daremos su merecido, ¿a que si Inu?

-¿pero que dices Kagome? En el estado en el que estas no es aconsejable que vayas a ningún lado-la reprochó el hanyon

-Inuyasha tiene razón Kagome, debes de estar en reposo, además de que son tres nenes, y ya mismo se te empezará a abultar el vientre por ser tres los que vienen en camino- le advirtió la anciana Kaede

-"es cierto…a partir de ahora tengo que cuidar de vosotros, mis tres pequeños tesoros, os voy a cuidar como si mi vida dependiese de ello para que crezcáis fuertes y sanos - ayyy para ya Kagome que te emocionas demasiado pensando y estás de cuatro meses w "

-Kagome, ¿Qué esperas nenes? --dijo ilusionada Mitsuki- ¿¿Quién es el padre??

-jajaja si Mitsuki, como dijo Kaede, espero tres niños -, y su padre es mi Inu "w"- contestó la que dentro de unos meses sería una magnifica madre

-"¿dios, los hijos son de ese hanyon? Así saldrán los pobres angelitos ¬¬" …jeje, que bien, tengo ganas de que los tengas ya para jugar con ellos y darle de comer y todo eso jajaja

-¿te gustan los niños, Mitsuki?-habló otra vez kagome

-pues si, me encantan

-entonces, espero que cuando nazcan me ayudes a cuidarlos, ¿Qué te parece?, como son tres, sería mucha lata para mi sola jaja

-¿de verdad? - muchas gracias Kagome, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda w

En las afueras de la cabaña estaban los dos hermanos del gran demonio perro, Inu no taisho, hablando sobre el hombre del que Mitsuki está huyendo…se notaba el ambiente bastante tenso y cualquiera se les acercaba a ellos.

-¿desde cuando te interesas por una humana?, ya sabemos que le tienes aprecio a Rin, pero encima va y lo vuelves a hacer

-creo que ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia, querido hermanito, y otra cosa, ¿desde cuando te preocupas por lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-nada, solo me parecía extraño, por eso e preguntado imbécil, ni que fuera un pecado preguntar, feh u.u

-solo quería ayudarla, eso es todo, así que no mal interpretes las cosas, que no son como piensas, yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, y si estoy aquí es por ella que insistió en venir a pediros ayuda y si no la traía empezó a amenazar

-y no te pudiste resistir, ¿me equivoco? ¬.¬, no si al final resultarás ser un blandengue y todo

-¡¡estas muerto!!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Sesshomaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desenvainó su espada y se fue donde estaba Inuyasha, listo para atacarle, cuando este lo vio venir, pudo esquivar su ataque con la Tessaiga haciéndole retroceder unos metros atrás. Inuyasha apartó la espada de Sesshomaru para devolverle el ataque justo cuando las chicas y el monje junto con Shippo que todavía seguían dentro de la cabaña, al escuchar tanto alboroto salieron para mirar que era lo que estaba pasando…

-¡¡Sesshomaru!!- gritó alarmada Mitsuki al ver que los hermanos se estaban peleando, este cuando la vio no pudo resistirse a esos hermosos ojos y a consecuencia de eso, Inuyasha le hizo un corte en la cara. Sesshomaru al volver a la realidad, calló al suelo de rodillas, desorientado, sin saber que era lo que le había pasado, pero solo sabia que una imagen no se le podía borrar de su mente, la imagen de Mitsuki y aquellos ojos…esos ojos color miel que de solo fijarse un instante en ellos hacia que se derritiera en ese pequeño mar dorado. Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación de Mitsuki, mirándole fijamente, no entendía por que se comportaba así con el, solo fue un corte sin importancia, pero ella no se apartaba en ningún momento de su lado…

-Sesshomaru ¿estás bien? ¿no tendrás nada roto, verdad? Dímelo por favor, que llamo a un médico ahora, que llamo a la anciana Kaede a quien sea llamo…- en ese momento, un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de la muchacha al ver la mano del youkai en sus labios, y empezó a decir…

-No tienes por que preocuparte tanto por mi, estoy bien, no me e roto nada por que es imposible que ese cachorro de chucho pulgoso me rompa algo

-TE E ODIO ¬¬ - saltó Inuyasha - te recuerdo que yo fui quien te rompió el brazo en la tumba de nuestro padre ¬¬

-eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, hasta olvidé que fuiste tu quien lo hizo

-cada vez te quiero mas, her-ma-ni-to

-Mitsuki, vámonos a otra parte, estoy cansado de estar aquí y… ah! Otra cosa mas antes de irnos… kagome, ¿podrías quedarte hoy con Rin y Jaken?

-claro, no hay ningún problema…pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran

-¿COMOO? No pienso quedarme aquí con esta gente señor Sesshomaru, se va a cargar mi reputación si hace que me quede aquí TT - intervino el demonio verde

-tu te quedas por que no me importa tu asquerosa reputación y no me discutas, te quedas y ya u.u, venga Mitsuki, vámonos – a la chica cuando escuchó de la boca del demonio lo que había oído se quedó petrificada, sin reacción alguna…-¿Mitsuki?, ¿nos vamos o no? – empezó a impacientarse Sesshomaru

-¿eh, qué? Ahh, si si, vamos…

Dicho esto los dos salieron de la aldea y se encaminaron hacia un bosque que había al fondo, cuando ya estaban dentro y Sesshomaru sabia que ahí no los podrían encontrar elevó a Mitsuki y la colocó en su espalda mientras le susurraba al oído que se agarrara bien a el. Durante el camino, Mitsuki empezaba a sentir una sensación extraña para ella, a lo mejor puede que no tan extraña, pero si conocida…estaba tan a gusto que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…-que agustito se está en esta mata de pelitos…tan suavecita…me gusta…-y mientras decía en susurros se quedó profundamente dormida, en ese momento, en el rostro de Sesshomaru se había dibujado una tímida sonrisa…tal vez…por las palabras que había oído de la chica…

-Kagome…¿por qué piensas que el señor Sesshomaru quería estas a solas con Mitsuki?-preguntó de pronto Rin a la luz de la hoguera

-a lo mejor Sesshomaru quería estar con ella a solas, o también para preguntarle algo mas sobre el enemigo, pero no te preocupes por eso

-puede ser, aunque al abuelo Jaken no le a gustado mucho la idea jajaja

-ese bicho verde es tonto, a lo mejor salió gay y se enamoró de mi querido hermanito u.u – ahora fue Inuyasha el que intervino en la conversación

-Inuyasha ¿dónde has aprendido esa palabra?- se extrañó kagome

-¿lo de gay? mmm me lo dijo Sota un día de estos que estuve en tu casa

-vaya con el niño, las cosas que le enseña ¬¬ se entera cuando vuelva a casa

Ya había caído completamente la noche y Mitsuki empezó a despertarse, todavía seguía sobre la matita de pelo de Sesshomaru

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó refregando se los ojos

-en las profundidades de un bosque, pero no te asustes, no es peligroso

-…ya me está empezando a dar miedo…-y volvió a acurrucarse de nuevo

-te dije que no te preocuparas…hablando de preocupaciones…¿por qué te preocupaste tanto por el simple corte que me había echo Inuyasha?

-es que tuve miedo…miedo de que te hiciera daño…y me asusté un poco…lo siento

-estúpida- en ese momento sintió que no debería de haber dicho eso – perdona, pero ¿olvidas quién soy? Un chucho como el no puede hacerme nada

-vale, entonces creo que voy a darme un baño, no se te ocurra espiarme ¬¬

-no soy de ese tipo de personas

-mas te vale -

Se levantó y fue detrás de unos matorrales que había cerca para darse un baño en las termas que había, una vez ya dentro se puso a pensar sobre ella y Sesshomaru. Estaba segura de que sentía algo mas por el que solo una simple "amistad", estaba segura de eso, pero cómo decírselo sería el problema, y sin duda, el mas importante… ¿cómo se lo tomaría si se lo decía? ¿y que haría? Realmente, estaba echa un lío…

-"no puede ser… ¿Por qué me siento raro cuando estoy cerca de ella? Es una simple humana, yo no siento nada por los humanos…pero esta chica…sus ojos…su mirada…no puedo resistirme a esos ojos que tiene…no puede ser que yo esté… no quiero reconocerlo, pero es la verdad…Estoy enamorado de ella…¡Me niego a creerlo! A pasado poco tiempo desde que ella está aquí y además soy un demonio… y los demonios no soportan a los humanos. Yo los detesto a todos ellos…pero ella…ella es tan…especial"- poco a poco y sin querer fue acercándose a las termas donde estaba Mitsuki, se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de donde se encontraba y pudo esconderse en un arbusto que había al lado y no pudo remediar lo que escuchó de la chica…

-lo quiero, quiero a Sesshomaru…lo quiero .- al escuchar eso, el nombrado por la chica salió de su escondite y al verlo allí plantado la muchacha no pudo contener un grito y se introdujo dentro del agua completamente.

Este rápidamente se introdujo dentro para sacarla de ahí, le agarró del brazo y en ese instante no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, un abrazo deseado y lleno de pasión. Mitsuki al ver la reacción de este no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar. En ese momento Sesshomaru empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Alzó la cabeza para perderse por completo en los ojos dorados del demonio…y poco a poco…fueron acercando cada vez más y más sus rostros hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y cálido beso. Fue largo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hizo mas intenso… hasta que tuvieron que separarse irremediablemente pero… no querían, ninguno de los dos querían separase de la otra persona con la que estaban en ese momento.

Sesshomaru cogió a Mitsuki en brazos al estilo nupcial y la cubrió con su matita de pelos para que no cogiera el frío de la noche, con cuidado la dejó en el suelo y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo y a dar pequeños besos en su cuello. Ella no daba crédito a lo que el demonio estaba haciendo… quería decirle que parara, que no siguiera, pero tampoco quería dejar de sentir esa sensación de placer que le estaba dando. Mitsuki empezó a seguirle el juego y siguió con lo que Sesshomaru había empezado, empezaron a besarse y cada vez con mas intensidad, no deseaban que aquel momento terminase, se separaron unos segundos pero al instante volvió a capturar los labios de la joven…esa noche iba a ser larga para los dos, una noche especial y llena de pasión y deseos…

La noche había terminado de caer y en el cielo se mostraba una brillante y hermosa luna llena que iluminaba una gran parte de la aldea, Miroku y Sango junto con Shippo, Rin, Jaken y la anciana Kaede se fueron a dormir, excepto Inuyasha y Kagome habían salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Estuvieron hablando un poco de todo, de lo de los bebes y todo lo ocurrido con la nueva integrante en el grupo de Sesshomaru

-¿sabes Inuyasha?, creo que a tu hermano le hace tilín Mitsuki – empezó hablando kagome con ojos brillantes

-O.o ¿eing?, ¿pero que dices loca?

- de loca nada, a Sesshomaru le gusta Mitsuki, nada mas verle la cara de tonto que se le quedaba cuando veía a la muchacha se sabía que siente algo por ella, no me puedo creer que ni siquiera conozcas a tu hermano, vergüenza debería de darte, zopenco

-bueno, ¿que mas da? Que haga lo que quiera con su vida

Dicho esto, siguieron los dos su camino de vuelta hacía la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando Kagome vio a lo lejos un pequeño bulto en el suelo. Rápidamente se dirigieron los dos hacía donde estaba. Inuyasha levantó el bulto y se sorprendió de lo que había descubierto debajo de la capa azul que llevaba puesta y que le tapaba el rostro…era una pequeña hanyon tigre, de unos 7 u 8 años, mas no podría tener. Estaba desmayada y se le notaba que había pasado varios días sin probar bocado. Inuyasha se desprendió del haori y cubrió a la pequeña con ella. La llevaron hasta la cabaña donde la tendieron en el suelo, sin despertar a los que estaban ahora durmiendo tranquilamente. Poco a poco se fue despertando y lo primero que vio la pequeña al abrir los ojos fue la mirada atenta y preocupada de Kagome

Poco a poco se fue levantando con ayuda de Kagome, la pequeña estaba desorientada, llevaba puesta una especie de túnica de sacerdotisa, la niña era preciosa, tenía pelo corto con dos mechones largos por los hombros y de un hermoso dorado que nada tenia que envidiarle al Sol. A este cabello le acompañaban dos pequeñas orejitas de tigre de pelaje anaranjado que la hacían mas adorable a la pequeña hanyon. Kagome le acercó un poco de agua para que bebiera y que con gusto la pequeña aceptó, cuando terminó de bebérsela, a la pobre niña le sonaron las tripas. La joven sacerdotisa no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un poco de comida.

-gra…cias…-dijo a duras penas la pequeña

-no hay de que , yo soy Kagome, pero dime…¿Qué hacías en un sitio como aquel? Te habíamos encontrado desmayada…

-iba caminando sola… muchos días sin comer… mis fuerzas… apenas podían sostenerme en pie… y acabé desmayándome…

-pobrecita, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, cuando estés mejor te llevaremos Inuyasha y yo a donde vives

-no tengo casa…y mis padres…mis padres murieron…- en ese momento, Kagome deseó no haber dicho eso y se arrepintió

-perdóname, no yo no sabía que…

-tranquila, no importa, muchas gracias por acogerme esta noche, mañana mismo me marcharé para no daros complicaciones

En ese momento entró Inuyasha y al ver a la niña levantada se acercó junto a ella

-parece que ya estás mucho mejor – comenzó a decir este

-si muchas gracias por todo. Le estaba diciendo a Kagome que mañana mismo por la mañana me marchaba para no daros problemas

-bueno pequeña, eso lo hablaremos ya mañana, ahora duerme y descansa, ¿vale? - una vez dicho esto, la pequeña niña sonrió y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Kagome indicó a Inuyasha que debía salir con ella afuera de la cabaña para decirle algunas cosas cobre la niña. Le explicó todo lo que le había contado, que era una niña huérfana y estaba sola. Inuyasha lo comprendió todo ahora así que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer…

-se lo diremos mañana cuando despierte

-me parece bien – y la joven sacerdotisa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Una vez llegada la mañana, los demás se fueron despertando uno a uno y lo primero que se dijeron, era que ¿qué hacia esa hanyon ahí?. Rápidamente la pareja les estuvo comentando lo que había pasado esa noche y el por que esa niña estaba allí con ellos. Había algo de jaleo y eso provocó que se despertara y al verlos todos reunidos se encogió un poco

Se acercaron hacia ella y con alegría le dijeron…

-¡bienvenida a la familia!

La pequeña se extrañó mas todavía y le dijeron que querían que se quedaran con ellos. No se lo podía creer, le estaban diciendo que se quedara con ellos…

-solo me quedaré con una condición…

-¿cuál? – ahora la extrañada fue Kagome

-me quedaré aquí si me dejas cuidar de ti y de los pequeños que tienes en tu vientre

-pues claro que si

-ya sabes kagome, ahora tienes un motivo mas para quedarte en la aldea y no venir con nosotros – le desafió Inuyasha

- ¬¬, vale, está bien, no lo diré mas y me quedaré en la aldea – al terminar de decir eso, no pudo aguantar una carcajada y todos empezaron a reír también

- en ese caso…encantada de conoceros, me llamo Kisa

Fin del capítulo 11

--

N.A: bueno, con su retraso el capítulo 11

Primero, no tengo tiempo de poner muchas notas, solo que, discúlpennos a ambas por el retraso y échenle la culpa al maldito instituto ¬¬

Y segundo, es la segunda vez que cuelgo el capítulo desde que moni me lo dio, porque fanfiction lo borró cuando lo puse hace algunos días.

Bien, sin más que decir, salvo agradecer de parte de moni sus review y el tomarse un tiempo para leer su fic, me despido.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 12 de este emocionante fic

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma (fic de Mónica)

Psdt: Ah! Lo olvidaba, mi amiga recién se registró en fanfiction


End file.
